The Hassansins' Secret
by ElaineDex
Summary: AU The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Date : 27.09.2011**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 1 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zolm made his way through the myriad of underground tunnels beneath his lair, heading towards the outer west wall where, by his reckoning, the man who had requested an audience with him should now be waiting.

Sure enough, as he stepped into the last reaches of the torch-lit tunnel he saw the shadow of a man playing on the wall up ahead and he slowed his pace, sensing that the man was not alone.

Kneeling, Zolm stretched out his arms and two Vipers, black and slender, slithered out from his sleeves and moving gracefully onto the ground before him, they turned their heads to look at him for a moment and he eyed each one with careful measure before allowing them to move away.

He stood then and made his way silently toward the man, appearing at his side as though he had materialised from thin air.

"You wished to see me…?" he said, his voice low.

Prince Azzam, cousin to the Queen of Parthia, almost left his boots he jumped so high and the small group of guards 'hidden' not too far away made ready as Azzam turned to face the Leader of the fabled Hassansins.

"So it is true…you are not disbanded," he said and Zolm cocked his head to one side as though weary as he replied;

"You must have believed it so for you to venture so far…your Highness…"

"Indeed," Azzam said, looking toward the general area where his guards lay in wait, just in case.

Glancing back to Zolm he said, "I have a job for you Hassansin…" and he swallowed as Zolm eyed him with a cold stare, adding hastily, "…should you be interested."

Zolm weighed the Prince up for a moment or two, his electric blue eyes taking in the obvious wealth of the man, sensing that he had a need for power, but that his need made him weak. Such a man would not make a good leader, Zolm was certain of that much, but it was not for him to ask questions of a potential employer…indeed mostly he was totally disinterested in the whys and wherefores of his would-be employers.

Nodding once to signal his interest, he waited for the man to proceed.

Azzam smiled and turned more to face Zolm, his demeanour conspiratorial, but Zolm remained expressionless as he began his request.

"I am cousin to the Queen of the Parthian Empire and I want her…removed…shall we say."

"You want her dead or merely removed? There is a subtle difference," Zolm said, his tone casual, almost lazy and Azzam bristled.

"I do not believe a woman can rule an Empire…the crown should have passed to me…I should be King, but she stands in my way, the only one to stop me from taking the position for my own. I want you to deal with her and take the Palace for me…the rest will follow. Do with her as you see fit…give her to your men before you kill her…I care not."

Zolm looked away, drawing in a deep breath, his eyes narrowing as he considered the request.

"Name your price…anything to be rid of that bitch…" Azzam said and Zolm looked back at the cocky Prince, the prize he had in mind not one he would voice to such an arrogant, egotistical idiot.

"Gold," he stated simply instead.

Azzam laughed and nodded vigorously.

"Very well…when will you move?" he asked, going to reach out a hand to place on Zolm's shoulder, but the look the Hassansin sent his way had him changing his mind and instead he made a show of straightening the scarf that lay over his turban.

"You will have your palace before two sunrises have passed," Zolm said and before the Prince could say more, he disappeared once again into the shadows of the tunnel and Azzam emitted a nervous cough, the Hassansin un-nerving him more than he cared to admit. He had heard many a story of their strange methods and practices…all of which he had no interest in so long as they did as he bid and then stayed away from him or perhaps by then they would know too much…

Looking back into the tunnel, toward where the Hassansin Leader had vanished, Azzam's mind began to formulate another plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Queen Zarina felt unsettled, the air in her bed chamber cool and the diaphanous drapes at the windows billowing in a way that was un-natural, given that there was no real breeze to speak of that night and she sat up in the huge ornate bed, her eyes widening as they fell upon the black viper coiled next to her feet.

Zolm watched from the cover of the balcony, his razor sharp eyes narrowing as a smile played upon his lips. Getting to the Queen's chamber had been insultingly easy and even as he stood there now, ready to watch her die, his men were spreading throughout the palace taking it soldier by soldier, claiming it for the Prince who would undoubtedly become a victim of his own greed…one day…

Zarina moved her legs slowly, carefully inching them away and reached out a steady hand toward the viper and Zolm straightened slightly, a frown marring his brow as he pondered her actions, confusion crossing his face for a moment as she began to whisper and he watched with a disgusted fascination as his snake slithered toward her hand, wrapping itself around her slender arm. No-one but him controlled his vipers and he looked from it, to the Queen, fury spitting fire from his ice blue eyes.

"Show yourself…" she spoke then and Zolm, never one to refuse a challenge, moved through the drapes of the open door way, unimpressed by her perception that the viper had not come alone and he came to stand at the foot of the bed, his eyes not leaving the Queen's for a moment.

"You have knowledge of snake charms," he said, his voice low and dripping with sarcasm, his lips curling in a snarl and Zarina, who had stiffened somewhat as the dangerous looking warrior had revealed himself, tipped her chin over confidently and replied,

"It is more than that, but do you have you any idea how poisonous…how deadly these creatures really are?" she glared at the stranger, trying her best not to show her fear of both him and the reptile that she was just about managing to keep at bay.

Zolm angled his head to one side, regarding her with barely concealed contempt and not bothering to grace her comment with a response; he withdrew his scimitar and held it in one hand, watching her as she moved from the bed to stand at its side.

"Who sent you…tell me that much at least," she asked, trying to inconspicuously get the snake looser on her arm so that she could hurl it at him at just the right moment. She had no idea that Zolm knew that that was exactly what she would try and do and just as she raised her arm, viper and all, above her head, he pre-empted her move and rushed at her, pushing her back against the nearest wall, the snake disappearing obediently down his sleeve as he held her there, one hand at her wrist, the other with his sword against her throat.

"It would seem, your Majesty, that your family do not feel that you are fit to rule Parthia," he said, looking down at her. She was tall, but not as tall as he and at such close proximity he saw that her eyes were brown and were full of fear.

She trembled, but Zolm felt a cool indifference to her. He cared not if she lived or died…he was there to do a job and when it was done he would be paid well and the gold would not go amiss. With Nizam's death had come the end of his supply of funds to their cause and though the Hassansins were far from poor, it never sat well with him to let their pot get too low.

He turned his attention back to the task at hand, increasing the pressure of his grip on the Queen's wrist as she began to struggle and as sounds of the battle with his men began to get ever closer, Zolm knew that it was time.

Zarina tried to twist herself away from the blade of the stranger's scimitar, but only succeeded in bringing it closer to the hollow at her throat and she pushed against his hold uselessly, the wide sleeve of her nightgown sliding down her arm to her elbow and as she emitted a sob, Zolm's eyes flicked to the skin of the exposed area, his forehead crinkling as he took in the snake-like mark that marred the soft paleness of her inner forearm.

"It cannot be," he hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he looked back to the Queen's face and she tried to shrink back from him even though it was impossible.

As banging began on the heavy wooden doors of the chamber, Zolm continued to stare at her, trying to weigh up the possibilities of what he had seen being coincidence or truth and knowing that he did not have the time to properly decide now, he sheathed his scimitar and back-handed the Queen across the face, lifting her over his shoulder as her unconscious form slumped against him.

Looking over his other shoulder momentarily, he disappeared into the darkness of the balcony and beyond as what was left of her guards managed to gain access to her rooms.

OoOo End of Chapter One OoOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Date : 29.09.2011**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 2 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

On the journey back to their lair, the Queen had awoken from her unconsciousness and Zolm had found himself irritated by her wriggling in the saddle before him and her attempts to ask him where they were going and what they wanted with her and so he had reached into a pouch that was tied to his belt and dipped the tips of his fingers into the grains inside before raising them to the Queen's nose and he smiled as she struggled momentarily before relaxing back against his chest, unconscious once again.

He knew that his men would also have questions as to why he had brought her with them and he hadn't missed the inquisitive look that his Second, Setam, had sent his way when he had appeared with the Queen over his shoulder. He knew without doubt that they would back him whatever his reasons were, but he also knew that they deserved an explanation.

Sometime later they thundered into the courtyard of their base, handing their horses over to their groomsmen and Zolm pulled the Queen from the saddle, hoisting her over his shoulder again, pausing as he went to pass Setam.

"Eat and rest…I will join you all later," he said and Setam nodded once before moving to relay the message to the other men.

Zolm meanwhile moved inside carrying the Queen down to the lower levels, down beneath the kitchen to where there were two cells and he entered one, lowering the weight of the woman on his shoulder none too gently onto the straw mattress on the stone floor. Still unconscious, she didn't stir and he took the opportunity to lift her arm and push back her sleeve, examining the mark on her arm as best he could in the dim torchlight. To his chagrin he found that it was as he had first suspected; it was indeed a birthmark, one identical to the one his predecessors' bloodline bore, similar to the one his family bore…

Sitting back on his heels for a moment or two he stared at the mark, wondering if it could merely be coincidence…

But, there was the fact that she seemed able to command the viper…on some basic level at least and that couldn't be coincidence, surely.

Sighing, still dissatisfied, he stood and left the cell, locking the wooden door behind him and shoving the key into his robes before making his way up to the kitchen only to find the person he was looking for was not there and he frowned and continued on, following the sound of metal clinking against metal coming from one of the training rooms further along the dark hallway.

He came to rest in the archway of one room, an eyebrow rising with something akin to interest as he saw the twelve year old son of one of his Hassansin brothers; a boy by the name of Yousef, seemingly instructing the Hassansins' cook/healer in the art of sword fighting. An apprentice himself, Yousef was skilled enough for his years, but not proficient enough to teach another just yet and Zolm's eyes wandered over the petite young woman who was his pupil. He watched as she attempted to block the boy's thrusts, not much taller than him herself; Dasmine was her name, daughter of the man who forged their weapons. She had grown up in the Hassansins' lair, allowed to stay with her father since her mother had passed giving birth to her and also under the proviso that she serve them as soon as she became able.

Zolm had been but an eleven year old apprentice himself at the time and over the following years he had watched Dasmine grow into the beauty that she was today. She was the only woman allowed to live within the walls of their lair, the only woman who held the Hassansins' trust when it came to their health and well-being. She had seen them at their best…and at their worst and she was one of the only women who Zolm knew that did not shrink away when he neared.

Silently withdrawing his own scimitar, he moved closer and at the right moment put his arm out and blocked one of the boy's blows and Yousef looked up, admiration and respect clear in his young eyes as he looked upon his leader.

"The hour is late…you should be abed," Zolm spoke to the boy despite the fact that his eyes were on Dasmine and Yousef immediately bowed and with an apologetic look in Dasmine's way, made himself scarce.

Dasmine lowered the lightweight scimitar she held as Zolm circled her and though she sensed his agitation she knew better than to query its cause. Having grown up in the company of him and the warriors he now commanded, she had come to understand them in a way many never would and she considered them all to be her family…some she held more affection for than others…one in particular…

"The men are hungry from our journey home…" Zolm said, coming to rest before her and she regarded him, her green eyes holding his as she replied,

"I wasn't expecting you until the morning, but I have stew that can be heated…it will not take me long…"

Zolm nodded and twirled his scimitar easily in one hand.

"We have time to see what the boy has taught you then," he said and Dasmine narrowed her emerald eyes at him though a smile tipped the corners of her mouth and she flicked the long, dark curls of her hair back over her shoulders in readiness.

"As you wish…" she said, lunging immediately forward, deciding that a direct approach was the only way to proceed since she didn't have a prayer of bettering him in any other way, shape or form.

Zolm lazily raised his blade to counteract the clumsy downward swing she attempted, angling his head at her as if to say _'Is that it?'_ and as she scowled at him he reached out with a strike of his own, turning the blade to the flat side to make it land in a playful slap against her hip.

"You need to keep your guard up Dasmine," he growled, turning his blade back the other way and she stepped to one side, rubbing at the tender spot where his blade had smacked her, the bones in her arms still jarring from when their swords had clashed.

"I wasn't expecting you to rattle my hip," she objected and Zolm growled again, low in the back of his throat, moving suddenly to stand behind her, one arm going around her, dragging her backwards close against him and she elicited a small gasp as he pressed the sharp edge of his scimitar against the soft skin of her throat.

Bending so that his mouth was at her ear he said,

"You should never _expect_ anything from a battle…"

Dasmine's heart pounded in her chest at his sudden close proximity and she bit her bottom lip, feeling brave enough to reach up and push at the flat side of his sword with her fingertips, smiling as he yielded and as soon as it was far enough away, she spun to face him and catching him off guard, she pushed him as hard as she could up against the closest wall, grinning inanely at him as she followed him there, her hands flat against his chest as she looked up at him.

Zolm glared at her, shaking his head a little as she smiled at him. He felt anger seeping into his veins, not aimed at her directly for what she had done, no indeed it was more for the fact that she thought she had secured a small victory over him by flattening his back against a wall. Did she not realise that he was only there because he wanted to be? That any man would submit to such an assault from a beautiful woman…right before they attacked her back. She had a lot to learn…

As she opened her mouth to speak, Zolm grabbed her waist and quickly reversed their positions and Dasmine cried out as she was thrust against the wall, her breath rushing out of her as he moved one large hand to press it against her chest, just above the swell of her breasts, holding her there without difficulty.

"You need more training…" Zolm stated the obvious and Dasmine looked at him, breathing hard, her cheeks flushing and she knew it had nothing to do with feeling any kind of fear for the dangerous man before her…quite the opposite in fact.

Dasmine had been in love with Zolm from being around the age of thirteen, when her changing body and a rush of hormones had turned him from just being someone she had known all her life into the object of her affections. Of course the shift had been helped along somewhat by the fact that he had saved her from being bitten by one of the deadly vipers he kept when she had been too nosy for her own good and had ventured too close. After that she had followed him around whenever her duties and his training allowed and though he had barely spoken to her back then, he hadn't seemed to mind her presence and in fact, when he had been badly burnt on one side of his face in one of his first official battles as a fully trained Hassansin, Dasmine had been the only one he had allowed near upon his return and she had treated the burn, never feeling it had changed or altered the way she saw him.

Her eyes dropped then to the scarring on his right cheek. Though it was now an old wound, the skin still split on occasion, depending on the ferocity of any given battle he was involved in and she would always tend to it upon his return…as was her job as their healer, but with him it always felt like it was something more…she wanted to care for him in other ways, if only he would let her.

Tentatively she reached up, laying her fingertips against the marks and a flicker of something dark, something she couldn't quite read showed in Zolm's eyes before he moved away, releasing her abruptly and her hand fell back to her side as he said,

"Enough…the men need to be served."

Dasmine nodded, avoiding his eyes as she handed him the scimitar she had been using and it was only as she went to pass him that he said,

"There is a woman in one of the cells…see to it that she is fed."

Dasmine looked at him then, her brow furrowing as he pressed the key to the cell door into her palm. She knew better than to ask questions right away and so she nodded, but as she walked away she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. There had never been another woman brought to the lair before and she didn't like the way she somehow felt…threatened…by the news that there was now one there.

OoOoOoO

Zolm joined his men in the dining area, sitting next to Setam by the fire as Dasmine served them the warmed stew and bread that she had made and he watched her for a moment as she moved from one to the other, ladling the food into their bowls and breaking them off equal shares of the bread.

Setam, in turn, watched his leader and sighed inwardly, wondering how the younger man managed to keep such a cool detachment when it came to their pretty cook-come-healer. Dasmine was clearly besotted and Setam shook his head, only daring to speak on the matter since he and Zolm were what could be considered as _'friends'_.

"Why do you not take her as your wife?" he asked, only his eyes indicating to where Dasmine stood before they looked back at Zolm. "Her father has offered her to you has he not…"

Zolm looked at Setam sharply, unable to believe that he was dignifying the words with a response as he heard himself replying,

"I have no need of a wife…"

"You need a son, someone to pass on your Leadership to when the time comes," Setam argued and Zolm scowled.

"I did not come to this role through family ties Setam and so your argument does not stack up…Ashtad named me because he had no son…"

"But that is my point, if he had of had a son, the role would have gone to the boy…would you not like such a thing?" Setam replied and Zolm looked away.

"A man deserved of the position shall inherit the title…so it matters not."

Setam grumbled and tucked into the stew he had already been served with before Zolm had arrived.

Zolm looked back at the other man, his own words replaying in his mind; _'Ashtad named me because he had no son…'_.

He had not had a son, no, but he had had a daughter, Zolm recalled the memory. Ashtad's wife had given birth to a girl who had born the mark of Ashtad's bloodline, one who had so called been killed days later as was the Hassansin tradition; no daughters were allowed to live, only sons. But…had the girl somehow survived?

Zolm stood abruptly, forcing Setam to look up from his food, eyeing his Leader curiously.

"Come with me," Zolm instructed and Setam sighed again and set his bowl down.

OoOo End of Chapter 2 OoOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Date : 08.10.2011**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 3 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dasmine stood on her tiptoes and looked through the small barred opening of the cell door, her eyes widening as she saw the woman huddled in one corner of the straw bed.

Whoever this woman was, she was certainly no pauper as though she were only wearing a nightgown, it appeared to be made of the finest silk and it only made Dasmine wonder all the more why Zolm had brought her here…he had never been the kind to hold prisoners for ransom before and so her presence here must be for some other reason…but what?

Shifting the tray of food she held onto one hip, she reached into the pocket in her skirts for the door key and opened it, moving inside and placing it onto the floor next to the bed. She tried hard not to look at the woman, but Dasmine had always been far too curious for her own good and so could not resist glancing at her…then wished that she hadn't. The prisoner was beautiful; her brown eyes shining with unshed tears, her skin pale and flawless and her long dark hair falling in shiny waves all around her shoulders and Dasmine suddenly felt the need to go run a comb through her own unruly curls.

She went to move away, but the woman's voice stopped her.

"What is this place? Why have I been brought here?"

Turning slowly Dasmine looked at her and could see that she seemed truly frightened and she yet again wondered as to Zolm's reasoning.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know why you are here…and if you haven't been told where you are, then it is not my place to tell you."

Zarina looked up at the servant girl, a small pretty thing with sparkling green eyes and long, lustrous curly hair and it brought her some comfort at least to know that she was not the only female here at least.

"Is he here…the one who brought me here?" she asked and Dasmine nodded. She wanted to tell the woman that she needn't look so frightened, but not knowing Zolm's intentions made it difficult, plus the Hassansin Leader was not known for his mercy upon men and women alike. He was…unpredictable… to say the least.

"You should try to eat something…" she said instead, going to leave again, but was stopped as Zarina said,

"Tell him that I wish to speak with him…that I demand to know what he wants with me…"

Dasmine turned to face the woman, eyebrows raised slightly as she said,

"Who are you?"

Zarina swallowed and replied, "I am Zarina, Queen of Parthia and your master would do well to realise what he has done!"

A low voice from the doorway had Dasmine turning and the Queen looking in that direction.

"I am in no doubt as to the realities of the situation," Zolm said, his eyes going to Dasmine who took that as her cue to leave, her eyes lingering on his until she brushed by him in the doorway and then she spotted Setam outside who gave her a nod as she continued back on up to the kitchens.

Zolm meanwhile moved further into the cell, Setam following.

"I demand to know what is going on…" Zarina said, standing and trying to sound confident as she looked upon the two men. "You said earlier that it seemed my family did not think I was fit to rule Parthia…was that true…?"

Zolm regarded the Queen, seeing through her attempt to sound convincing in her courage, but grudgingly admiring her for trying.

"I am not here to answer your demands, Highness…" he said, his voice low, calm, as he moved closer to her, Setam watching with interest.

When they had left the dining area, Zolm had told him of his suspicions about the Queen's birth-right and of the way she had been able to stop the Viper from carrying out its attack and so now they were there to try and find out more, for if this woman was a descendant of the Hassansins' previous leader, it would change their history…change a lot of things in fact.

"Nevertheless," he continued, "Did you not sense that someone was not happy with your ascension to the throne?" he asked, his tone mildly sarcastic, but inquisitive at the same time as he tried to gauge her perceptiveness…tried to work out if she was perhaps be able to see the future as he did in trance and he raised an eyebrow as the Queen looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Azzam…" she stated and Zolm smiled though the expression looked more sinister than pleasant and Zarina took a step back as he raised an arm, a Viper slithering out to coil around his wrist, its beady eyes catching sight of her and it raised its head in interest.

"Show me again how you stopped it…" Zolm instructed and Zarina's eyes flicked to his, her stomach flipping nervously in the face of such danger and she gasped as the snake moved closer, her eyes going back to it, meeting its dark gaze with her own and though she did not really understand her own gift, having never spoke of it to another soul, she reached out with her mind, counteracting whatever command her abductor had given it and the snake retreated and slithered back up into his wide sleeve.

Zolm glanced at Setam whose brow was creased as Zarina's shoulders slumped in slight relief at having gotten rid of the reptile…leaving just the two men to deal with.

"Raise your sleeve…" Zolm said and Zarina frowned at him.

"Excuse me?" she said and he growled, his patience thin again at having witnessed her ability to dissuade his Viper from doing his bidding for a second time and he stepped forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her sleeve up her arm and dragging her closer so that Setam could see the S shaped mark on her skin.

"You see..." Zolm said and Setam nodded, his eyes going to the cold steel of his leader's.

"Coincidence or truth?" he said and Zolm released the Queen so abruptly that she stumbled backwards and landed on the straw bed with a thud.

"This is what we must decide," he said, striding from the room, Setam in his wake as he added, "Sleep your Majesty…I will have more tests for you tomorrow…"

"Tests for what...exactly?" Zarina called after him, but he did not reply and she sighed deeply as she was locked inside again and left alone to ponder her fate.

OoOoOoO

Azzam paced the floor of the Parthian palace throne room with some agitation.

Things were not going as smoothly as planned and all because the damned Hassansin had left no body for him to produce and now, now the kingdom of Parthia was hell bent upon trying to locate their beloved Queen, rescue her from her abductors and return her to her throne.

No, things were definitely not going as planned and he was only there as 'acting monarch' until such time as Zarina was returned or proven to be dead.

This was not how it was meant to be.

'I need to find out if she is still alive or not…' he thought, moving to stare out of one of the large windows. '…and if she is, get rid of her and those Hassansins at the same time…'

Narrowing his eyes he thought on it for a moment or two. The Hassansins would not be an easy target, but for all their skill they were only men…mere mortals at the end of the day and it was up to him to get together a group who could match them…if not better them. He smiled and turned toward the doorway, calling for his General.

The man moved into the room immediately, never far from his Master's side, and bowed low.

"I have a task for you…" Azzam began.

OoOoO End of Chapter Three OoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

**Date : 14.10.2011**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 4 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zarina struggled furiously against the hold of the man who led her through a maze of dark corridors.

Torchlight flickered on the walls making shadows appear real and Zarina could not stifle one or two gasps as the small figures of children, young boys dressed as warriors, appeared from dark recesses to stare at her as she passed by.

"What are these children doing here? Where are we going?" she asked, trying to pull her arm from the man's grasp, but he did not reply, merely continued on until Zolm stepped out before them and Zarina emitted a short cry of alarm at his sudden presence.

Nodding to the Hassansin who had brought the Queen up from her cell, Zolm regarded Zarina with a cold, calculating stare for a moment until she tipped her chin haughtily to glare at him in return and a shadow of a amusement glanced across his features.

Turning, he began to walk away and Zarina glanced behind her to see that the man who had escorted her had now gone and she looked back toward Zolm.

"I take it you want me to follow you," she said, moving forward and Zolm bowed his head to hide the further amusement that rose from her snapped comment. She was certainly no simpering wallflower of a woman despite the fact she was undeniably nervous, which gave him even more cause to think that she could well have Ashtad's blood in her veins.

As she caught up to him a little he said,

"Tell me Highness, do you ever see visions of the future?"

Zarina looked at him as she came level with him, trying to gauge if he was being serious or not, though she very much doubted that he would joke about anything and she frowned at him as she said,

"What do you think I am…some kind of oracle prophet?"

"Perhaps…" Zolm replied as he opened a door and led the way through out into a courtyard lit only by the huge fire burning in the centre, its perimeter surrounded by a high wall. As they got closer to the fire he caught the scent of hashish and he breathed in deeply through his nose, closing his eyes as his mind began to whirl.

Zarina observed him, wondering where all of this was leading and she was beginning to have her doubts that Azzam had organised for this man and his band of ruthless warriors to kidnap her, for surely if Azzam wanted the throne he would just have had her assassinated.

'Assassinated…' she thought, jumping as Zolm suddenly turned to look at her.

"You are Hassansins," she stated and he angled his head as if pondering upon how she had come up with the comment. "You are not meant to exist…"

"But clearly we do…" he replied, indicated they move closer to the fire and she saw that positioned around the other side were several other Hassansins, all sat cross-legged with their eyes trained upon the flames.

"Sit…" he said and she did so, glad to as the nauseating smell made her legs feel weak. "Let us see if your abilities extend further than charming snakes…"

From seemingly out of nowhere the rhythmic beat of a drum began to sound and Zarina found her eyes were drawn to the fire despite trying her best to look away and the more she stared, the more her mind began to drift. She began to see intermittent flashes, images of people, men…her palace guards; Azzam talking with them, instructing them. She blinked and shifted slightly and Zolm watched her with interest as she narrowed her eyes at the fire.

Zarina wasn't certain, but it appeared that Azzam was rallying her men…a rescue party…she gasped as she suddenly saw the place she sat now swarming with her palace guards. They were coming for her…she would be rescued. Perhaps she had misjudged Azzam all these years…a woman's scream ended the vision and she sat back with another gasp, not even realising that she had leant forward.

Slowly she looked at Zolm.

"What did you see?" he asked and she swallowed, knowing that she could not tell him for it would alert him to the impending attack.

"Nothing…" she tried, flinching tellingly as one of the other Hassansins threw something at the fire and it exploded, sparks flying into the night sky.

"What did you see?" Zolm asked again, the underlying tension in his tone telling her that she would have to say something…but what…?

"It was…it was nothing really…just me in the palace…and how can I be sure it was even a vision of the future and not just some wishful imagining of my mind brought on by that…that disgusting smell…?"

Zolm ignored her.

"Was that all you saw?" he asked instead of replying and she nodded, but Zolm wasn't convinced. He had seen more in her face as she had been lost to the vision and he knew that she was hiding something. Anger bit into him at her deception and he stood, dragging her to her feet with him.

Signalling for one of his men, he thrust Zarina toward him and said,

"Take her back to her cell…" and the man nodded and grasping Zarina's wrist, led her away.

As Zolm turned back to the fire, Setam walked around from the other side and joined him and together they watched the dancing flames.

"She was lying," Zolm said after a few minutes and Setam nodded.

"So you are further convinced of her true bloodline?" he asked and Zolm sighed.

"Perhaps…"

OoOoOoOoO

The next day Zolm was observing his men as they carried out some new practice moves in the courtyard and he had just moved into the shade when the large gates were opened by the young apprentice, Yousef, as he returned from the market with Dasmine, ever her faithful pup and he watched as Dasmine guided the horse and cart through, Yousef closing the gates behind them.

The cart was loaded with supplies and Zolm's eyes flicked to two of his men, Hassad and Nefrat as they ambled over to see what Dasmine had brought. His eyes narrowed as Dasmine laughed at something Hassad said and he felt a sliver of something cold and dark slice into his heart. His men knew that though he had never staked a claim upon her, it was an unspoken rule that Dasmine was out of bounds and though none of them would try to pursue her, it did not stop them conversing with her…an innocent enough pastime yet it left Zolm feeling like he could tear someone apart with his bare hands.

Just then, as Dasmine was preparing to get down from the cart, she looked over and spotting him, smiled and lingered, tucking a stray curl behind one ear and Zolm's anger dissipated. He headed over, barely noticing that Hassad and Nefrat took their leave, taking young Yousef with them and as he reached the side of the cart he looked up at Dasmine.

"Did you get everything you needed?" he inquired, holding his arms out to help her down and she moved forward, but instead of resting her hands on his shoulders to support herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell bodily into him, forcing Zolm to wrap his arms around her more fully to stop her from falling.

"Dasmine…" he growled as she grinned at him, her face level with his, her slippered feet dangling in mid-air such was the difference in their heights.

"Zolm…" she replied facetiously, grumbling when he released his hold on her and she was forced to unclamp her arms from around his neck, dropping to her feet unceremoniously.

She turned away, trying not to be hurt by his obvious rejection and as she moved to the rear of the cart, Zolm closed his eyes momentarily, willing his mind to forget how it felt to hold her against him. As she dropped the back of the cart down to begin unloading the items she had purchased from the market, he moved to join her.

"I need you to give our prisoner something to wear," he said.

"I doubt I have anything remotely suitable for someone like her," Dasmine snapped and Zolm looked at her, her uncharacteristic comment warning him that a question would follow…and it did.

"Do you…do you think she's pretty?" Dasmine asked, turning to face him, leaning one shapely hip against the cart and Zolm sighed.

"I have not thought on the matter…" he replied and Dasmine, clearly taking his reply to mean that he did think the Queen was pretty, threw him a disgusted look before turning back to the task of unloading. She only succeeded in moving a bag of grain toward the edge though before she turned on him again.

"Am I so unappealing?" she asked and he frowned at her, not wanting to have this conversation now though he had sensed it had been coming for some time. He glanced over to where his men were still practising, none of them taking any notice of their leader and Dasmine.

"Your appeal is not in question Dasmine…" he replied and she stepped closer.

"Then what is the problem? What are you scared of?" she asked, going to place a hand on his chest, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist, forcing her arm behind her back as he pulled her against him.

"It is you that should be scared Dasmine," he told her, his mouth inches from hers as he bent her backwards a little over his arm, forcing her lower body closer to his. "You tease too much and you might not like the outcome if you push too far…"

Dasmine's breath caught as a shiver of nervous excitement went up her spine and she closed her eyes, moving her lips closer to his as she whispered,

"And what if I do…?"

For a moment Zolm remained still, indecision warring inside of him before he abruptly released her, setting her back against the cart whilst he stepped away a few paces, his eyes spitting ice at her before he turned, his cloak flaring out behind him as he stormed away and Dasmine stared after him, sucking in deep breaths of much needed air.

OoOoO End of Chapter Four OoOoO


	5. Chapter 5

**Date : 18.10.2011**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 5 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

Dasmine was trying to concentrate on making bread, but the incessant shouting from their royal prisoner below was becoming tiresome and unable to take it any more she thumped the dough ball before her with more force than was necessary and wiped her hands before taking to the stone stairs that led down to the cells.

"Ah…finally!" Zarina said through the bars in her cell door as the maid whom she'd learnt was called Dasmine came into view.

"What do you want?" Dasmine asked, coming to stand before the door, her arms folded beneath her breasts. She was even less enamoured with the Queen or Parthia following an incident the other day; after Zolm had told her to give Zarina something to wear, she had picked out a dress and taken it to the other woman only for them to find that not only was it obviously too short, but it was also a little too big for her slender frame and Dasmine had found herself having to take the garment in slightly at the sides, all the while cursing her own curves and the Queen for being far too pretty and now slimmer to boot.

"I want to know how long I am expected to sit in this cell for…when does he intend to grace me with his presence again?" Zarina replied and Dasmine had to wonder the same thing for she had not seen Zolm since their encounter by the cart.

"How should I know…" she snapped, "I'm not his keeper…"

Zarina eyed Dasmine and sighed. "Do you actually like it here…living with men like that?" she asked and Dasmine immediately felt her defences rise, but before she could say anything Zarina continued, "If you were to let me out, I would take you with me back to the palace…you could serve under me, just think of how much better your life would be Dasmine, living in a bright, airy palace instead of this dismal, dark, hell hole…what do you say?"

Dasmine stared at Zarina as though she had sprouted a second head and then without a word, she turned and headed back up the stairs, leaving Zarina to bang the palm of her hand against the door of her cell in frustration.

When Dasmine got to the top of the stairs she found Zolm stood in the kitchen, his eyes meeting hers and her steps faltered for a moment before she walked around the back of him to return to her dough. She had missed him, but she would be damned if she would show him that this time…

Zolm turned as Dasmine walked by him, following her with his eyes, sensing that she was holding herself back from him.

He didn't like it.

"Is there a problem with our prisoner?" he asked, his voice low and purposely lacking in emotion and he frowned when she replied,

"I think she's missing you…"

Dasmine thumped the dough a couple of more times before sighing and adding, "…she tried to get me to let her out by offering me service under her at the palace."

"And you do not find the offer appealing…?" Zolm asked and even he heard the uncertainty that laced his tone and Dasmine threw him a look that clearly told him that she was offended.

"This is my home," she said, turning to face him. "Unless you would like me to deceive you and then go off living a life without…without…" she couldn't bring herself to say 'you' and instead she stared at him, willing him to say or do something that would give her a hint that he wanted her…

Zolm's hands twitched at his sides, hidden within the folds of his robes. A part of him wanted to reach out to her, to tell her what she wanted to hear…words that he seemed to want to say, but for some reason his tongue could not form them and he remained silent as always. He was never sure why he resisted Dasmine…perhaps it was that he was never quite certain why one so beautiful as she would want a man like him or maybe it was something much simpler…maybe he did not want to need Dasmine. To need someone was a weakness and he should need no-one…least of all a woman and she knew him better than any. She understood what he was…what he did…and she questioned none of it, merely accepted him.

Just then, Nefrat appeared in the kitchen archway, nodding to Zolm.

"The horses are ready…" he said and Zolm looked at him before indicating to the stairs.

"Bring her, bind her wrists…"

As Nefrat moved to do his bidding, Zolm turned to Dasmine once again.

"We will return in a couple of days…" he told her and Dasmine barely nodded, turning back to her dough and Zolm sighed, staring at her for a moment longer before taking his leave.

OoOoOoOoO

Zarina grew weary of trying to discover where Zolm was taking her for he ignored all of her questions. She could not even try to make a bid for freedom as not only were her wrists tied, but her horse was tethered to his. They travelled for hours and Zarina was certain that had she not almost toppled from her horse with tiredness, Zolm would have continued on much later into the night.

As it was, he saw that she seemed tired and reigned in their horses by some rocks and a tiny stream and proceeded to make a small fire. Once it was lit he proceeded to get his own bedroll from the saddle of his horse and Zarina realised that she would have to get her own even with her hands tied as they were.

Sighing, she released it from her saddle and lay it out on the opposite side of the fire from him and sat with her legs crossed facing him.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" she asked and Zolm looked at her and for the first time she realised how startlingly blue his eyes were and she gritted her teeth in frustration when he asked instead, "What do you know of the mark on your arm?"

He never answered her questions and it annoyed the life out of her. Lowering her head to look at the S shaped birthmark on her skin, she ran the tips of her fingers over it and said,

"Nothing…it's just a birthmark, why?"

"Did your parents ever give you cause to think that you were not truly their child?" Zolm asked and Zarina paled, her mouth opening but no words followed. She stared at him for a moment and then regaining her composure said,

"Don't be absurd…" but even as she spoke, she remembered the way her father, the King, had spotted her abilities with snakes in her early childhood and how he had gone to great lengths to ensure that she did not pursue the strange interest. Even on his death bed he had begged her to ignore any further urges she may have and had even muttered something about he should've known better. She had tried to ask him what he meant, but he had then passed and she had never gotten her answer. As she had gotten older, she had of course done as she pleased and had begun to secretly explore her unorthodox talent…she had dabbled, but was no expert.

Zolm regarded Zarina, sensing that yet again she wasn't being entirely truthful and he looked at the fire as he said,

"I believe that there is more to your birth right than you have been led to believe…"

"What do you mean?" Zarina asked, but Zolm was not prepared to say any more.

"Sleep now…you will learn more tomorrow…" he said and even though Zarina wanted to argue, she could tell by the stiff set of his shoulders that she would get no more from him and she lay down on her bed roll, turning her back to the fire and him, trying to not let her own mind wander over what he had been hinting at, but she knew that sleep would be a long time coming that night.

Zolm meanwhile fixed his stare upon her back, gazing through the flames of the fire. He had made this same journey two days ago to seek out Ashtad's wife and to see if there was any point in continuing along this path of suspicion over Zarina's lineage and what the widow of his predecessor had told him had proved to him that it was worth pursuing and he was now looking forward to seeing Zarina's reaction to the revelations he had learnt.

OoOoOoOoO

Azzam watched as the ten fearsome looking men his General had brought before him showed off their individual fighting skills and he smiled wickedly, pleased beyond measure.

"You have done well…" he said and his General bowed in thanks. "Where did you find them?"

"They are from Abarshahr, Margiana and Hyrcania; the best of their chosen…" the General paused to clear his throat meaningfully before finishing "…professions," and Azzam's sly smile widened.

"They should prove a good match for our Hassansin friends, should they not?" he said happily and the General nodded though he had his own doubts, doubts that he would not dare voice.

"Provide them with Parthian soldiers' uniforms…" Azzam instructed, "…they will depart at dawn."

The General nodded and bowed again before taking his leave and Azzam turned back to watch the band of cut-throat mercenaries once more.

"This palace will soon be mine Zarina…" he murmured, laughing to himself before moving away.

OoOoO End of Chapter 6 OoOoO


	6. Chapter 6

**Date : 23.10.2011**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 6 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zarina looked around as she and Zolm rode into a small camp that was made up of a mixture of a few tents and two or three wood and straw huts. As they came to a halt and Zolm dismounted, a few women came out of the tents holding babies and toddlers, regarding Zarina with great interest and as Zolm walked around to encourage her to get down from her horse she whispered,

"What is this place?" and for once he gave her a straight answer to her question.

"It is the home of my men's women."

Zarina looked at him as she got down.

"Your men's women…? Do you not have a woman here too?" she asked and received an icy glare for her trouble and she took that to mean that he didn't, which in turn made her wonder why…but instead of asking she said, "Are you going to tell me why you have brought me here?"

"It will be explained to you shortly," Zolm replied, taking her elbow and leading her toward one of the wooden huts. Pushing the door open he pulled her inside and when her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she saw an older woman sat by a makeshift hearth.

Guiding her forward, Zolm nodded to the older woman as she got to her feet and said,

"I will wait just outside the door."

The woman nodded though her eyes were glued to Zarina and Zolm regarded the pair for a moment before taking his leave.

"You have become a beautiful young woman…as I always knew you would," the woman said and Zarina frowned and glanced back toward the door before looking back at the woman.

"What is this about? Who are you…? Would you mind explaining to me what is going on because he…" she raised her still bound hands and jabbed them in the direction Zolm had gone, "…will not tell me anything."

"Please…sit…" the woman said, indicating to the cushions by the hearth and Zarina hesitated for a moment before doing as she was bid, watching as the woman joined her.

"My name is Sharad and I am the widow of Zolm's predecessor, Ashtad," the woman began and Zarina nodded, waiting for more.

"The Hassansins have a tradition that should their women bear them a baby girl, the child must be sacrificed…only boys can survive to become warriors like their fathers…" Sharad paused as Zarina gasped, but pushed on before she could say anything. "Ashtad and I had been trying to conceive for many years and when I finally became pregnant it was like a blessing…we were so happy…" she looked down for a moment, composing herself before continuing. "When our baby was born, we were devastated to discover that it was a girl and we both knew that even though it was against Hassansin law and tradition, we could not end her life...she was too beautiful…too precious…"

Zarina frowned, wondering where all of this was leading, feeling more than a little nervous when she realised that she had a tiny inkling.

"Ashtad knew that it was wrong and he did not find the secrecy easy, hiding this from his brothers, but he began looking for a way to ensure that our child could live…we only had a few days grace to find a solution and time was running out when we heard that the Queen of Parthia had had a baby girl, but that the child had died. The King could not tell his wife for the news would destroy her fragile heart and so Ashtad made arrangements to meet with the King's closest advisors and before we knew it, our daughter was taken in the night, destined to become a Princess and Ashtad told his men that he had ended her life as planned."

Zarina stared at Sharad, a mixture of horror and disbelief in her eyes as the details sank in.

"Are you…are you trying to tell me that I…" she trailed off, unable to finish and Sharad leant forward and placed a hand on her arm, but she pulled it away and stood. "It can't be true…" she said angrily, "…why should I believe you?"

Sharad followed Zarina to her feet, her face anguished.

"I have no reason to lie to you and Zolm believes that if you are mine and Ashtad's daughter, you could change our futures…"

"Change your futures?" Zarina said incredulously. "How am I meant to do that? How can I trust him not to kill me when not only was that his mission in the first place, but now you tell me that if indeed I am who you say I am, that I should have been killed when I was but a baby…?"

"Zolm will not harm you, he has given me his word on that…" Sharad said, pausing when Zarina snorted derisively.

"And you believe him?"

"Zolm may be many things, but I trust his word, yes," Sharad replied and Zarina ran her hands over her face, still partially unwilling to believe that the woman before her could be her real mother though the story she had been told seemed perfectly plausible.

"There is perhaps one more thing that I could say that may help you to believe…" Sharad said and Zarina lowered her hands.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"The birthmark on your arm is not the only one you have…you have another do you not…on your right inner thigh…"

Zarina felt her stomach flip as Sharad gave her further evidence and she felt tears well in her eyes.

"I…" she began, but faltered as she felt a sob building in her chest. Everything she had thought she had known about her life was now a lie…she was not the true Queen of Parthia…she was an imposter and if what Zolm had told her that Azzam had said was true, about her not being fit to rule Parthia, then her so called cousin was quite correct…but not for the same reasons he imagined…unless he knew….

"Does anyone else know?" she croaked and Sharad shook her head.

"Only myself, Zolm and the Hassansin Setam…"

Zarina raised her hands and covered her mouth to try to stifle her sobs and Sharad could stand it no longer and after twenty four long years apart she took her daughter in her arms and held her as she cried.

OoO

Sometime later Zolm looked up from where he sat just opposite the door of the hut, his eyes narrowing as an upset, but more humble looking Zarina emerged, Sharad close behind her and he stood and approached the two women.

"All is well," Sharad told him and he nodded and looked at Zarina as she said,

"So…how is it that you think I can change the futures of you and your Hassansins?"

"All in good time…" Zolm replied and Zarina threw a look at Sharad who smiled.

"You will be fine…" the older woman said and Zarina nodded, for once feeling like she could agree.

"It is time to go…" Zolm said then, reaching for her elbow, a strange sense of foreboding filling him and he got the feeling that he should have used his time waiting for Zarina and Sharad in trance…

"I will see you soon," Sharad told Zarina when she looked at her in panic, as though she didn't want to leave just yet, but all she could do was nod and follow Zolm as he pulled her toward her horse and threw her atop it as though she weighed nothing.

She looked back as they rode off; somehow knowing that she would see Sharad again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dasmine could not sleep…

Zolm and Zarina had been gone for almost two days now and she was driving herself insane wondering where they had gone and what they were doing. Sighing deeply, she threw back her blanket and padded to the window, the cool night air making her shiver, her thin nightgown giving her no protection and she wrapped her arms around herself as she looked out, narrowing her eyes when she thought she saw movement in the crop fields opposite. She looked away though when Shola, a stray black cat whom Dasmine had took to feeding some months ago, sidled up to her legs and she smiled and just as she bent to stroke the animal a whooshing noise went right by her ear and she gasped as an arrow pinged and bounced off of the wall behind her, missing her by millimetres.

Keeping low she darted for the door, throwing it open and yelling, "Setam!" as she ran through the corridors, but Zolm's Second was already well aware that they were about to come under attack and he met her halfway to the kitchens, grabbing her arms.

"Gather the younger boys and get to the cells below. Lock yourselves inside and stay there until I come for you…" he told her firmly and she nodded; her eyes wide with fear. Their home had never been invaded before and it didn't take a genius to realise that it must have something to do with the Queen.

She ran toward the stairs that would lead toward the sleeping level of the young apprentices, her annoyance at Zarina for bringing this upheaval to their lives increasing and she paused on the stone stairs as she heard fighting beginning to break out, the clash of swords and cries of men being injured ringing in her ears as she began to descend the steps again.

OoOoO

As Zolm and Zarina crested the last hill, Zolm knew immediately that something was wrong and his jaw clenched as he spurred his horse on, Zarina's having to follow and she clung to the reins as they raced toward the Hassansins' fortress.

As they got closer they could hear the sounds of a fierce battle going on inside and as he drew the horses to a halt not far from the courtyard entrance, Zolm turned his rage-filled ice blue eyes upon Zarina.

"Was this what you saw?" he growled, unsheathing his scimitar and severing the rope that bound his horse to hers and she swallowed hard, paling a little and her guilty look told him everything he needed to know.

"They are not here to rescue you; Azzam wants you dead. If you want to live there is a cave further along this path…wait for me there…" he said, offering her one last glare before digging his heels into his horse and taking off toward the gates.

Zarina trembled a little as she watched him go, feeling terrible for not telling him what she had seen in her vision, but it was too late now and with shaking hands she steered her horse along the path…

OoO

Zolm thundered into the courtyard, taking in the scenes before him with one sweeping glance. He took out four of Azzam's men before he even dismounted, the slash of his scimitar across the backs of their necks almost decapitating them.

Satisfied that he had evened things up for his men that fought outside, he entered the fortress, one person's safety niggling at his thoughts…

OoO

Dasmine turned a corner, freezing as up ahead she saw two men dressed as palace guards, but she could tell straight away that they no more served the Queen than she did and she tried to back away silently. Unfortunately, her plan didn't work and one turned and spotted her, grinning evilly and slapping the other man's arm so that he turned and saw her too and Dasmine took off at a run, trying to head toward the kitchen, her heart in her mouth as she heard their boots stomping as they gave chase.

She ran as fast as her short legs would carry her and just managed to enter the kitchen, her arms outstretched as she headed for the archway to the stairs that led down to the cells as though it would somehow help her to get there faster and she screamed out when a burly arm went around her waist, pulling her backwards and she shivered as the man who held her groaned appreciatively in her ear as he felt that she was naked beneath her nightgown.

"Let me go!" she yelled, struggling against his hold and he laughed and turned her in his arms before lifting her bodily and dumping her down upon the large wooden kitchen table, pushing her back down when she tried to get up and the other man moved around, placing his large hands on Dasmine's shoulders to prevent her from getting up as the first man grabbed the hem of her nightgown and pushed it up her thighs, forcing himself in-between them before fumbling with the fastenings of his uniform.

"I don't see why we can't have a little fun whilst we're here…" he snarled, backhanding Dasmine across the face when she spat in his general direction and she closed her eyes as her vision blurred and her cheek stung from the impact.

OoO

Zolm heard Dasmine's cry and fought his way toward the sound, killing anyone who got in his way with such steely determination and ferociousness that it was terrifying to see and his anger was already past boiling point when he entered the kitchen and saw the two men holding Dasmine down.

Rage, white hot and burning shot though his veins and with a guttural cry he attacked…

oOo End of Chapter Six oOo


	7. Chapter 7

**Date : 09.11.2011**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

**Author : ElaineDex**

**Chapter : 7 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dasmine cried out in shock at the same time as the soldier leaning over her cried out in agony as Zolm's scimitar pierced him from back to front and Zolm gave it a vicious twist before dragging it from the man's body, pulling him backwards and off of Dasmine at the same time.

As his comrades' body fell to the floor, the other soldier released his hold on Dasmine's shoulders to draw his own sword, preparing to defend himself against the angry Hassansin.

Dasmine scrambled into a sitting position atop the table, her relieved eyes meeting Zolm's briefly as he advanced upon the other solider and she closed her eyes as he made light work of killing her other attacker, not daring to open her eyes until she felt the touch of his fingers against her chin and she winced a little as he turned her face to look upon the bruise that was blossoming from the slap she had received earlier.

"Did they harm you other than this?" he asked calmly, too calmly, his voice betraying none of the anger that she saw burning deep within his eyes and she shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

Zolm frowned, not used to seeing Dasmine so quiet unless she was annoyed with him and he held out his hand to help her down from the table, the sounds of battle around the fortress dying away as the Hassansins took back their home territory.

Dasmine placed her hand in Zolm's and lowered her bare feet to the floor, not expecting her legs not to support her and as she stumbled against him as her knees gave, his arm automatically went around her waist and she mumbled, "I'm sorry…" keeping her face averted from him even though her small hands fisted in his robes as though she did not want to let go.

Zolm's arm instinctively tightened around her, his frown deepening as she apologised for falling against him; normally she did everything within her power to get close to him and it concerned him that she suddenly felt the need to be sorry.

Sheathing his scimitar he raised his hand to her face and cupped her cheek, about to speak when Setam appeared in the archway to the kitchen, his eyes going to Dasmine with concern before looking at Zolm.

"We have control, the men are beginning the clean-up…" he said, glancing at the two fallen soldiers behind Zolm and Dasmine.

"See to it that they are removed…" Zolm said, then added, "…and check the tunnels…"

Setam nodded and backed away, missing the figure in the shadows that retreated from his hiding place, desperate to find a way out of the fortress without being seen. He needed to get back to Azzam to inform him that the Hassansins' servant girl appeared important to their leader…the information could be the saving grace for him after this disastrous attack.

Zolm meanwhile turned his attention back to Dasmine as she shivered and he released her to remove his outer robe and he wrapped it around her, pulling the two sides together with a touch that was almost tender.

"Thank you…" she said, her voice barely audible and he placed his fingers under her chin and tipped her face up to him.

"The men will need your assistance…are you…able?" he asked and she finally met his eyes.

"Yes…" she replied and he nodded, taking her hand in his.

"Come then, let us see what needs to be done," he said, leading her from the kitchen, fury still burning in the pit of his stomach. Azzam would pay dearly for what he had done…

**OoOoO**

Once Dasmine was settled helping the injured men, Zolm moved from her side and approached Setam who looked immediately apologetic.

"I told her to get herself and the young ones to safety…I do not know how…" he trailed off as Zolm raised a hand.

"She is safe…" he said, his eyes glancing back to where she knelt, still draped in his robe, to see to Nefrat's arm, "…if she were not, things would be different…"

Looking back at Setam he saw that his implied threat was understood and his Second lowered his head until Zolm said,

"The Queen awaits me in the cave, I will bring her back," sighing he lowered his voice. "She lied about what she saw in her vision…she saw this attack, but kept silent because she thought Azzam was sending the men to rescue her…"

Setam shook his head.

"What will you do? How did the meeting with Sharad go?"

"She is Ashtad's daughter…" Zolm confirmed, unwilling to divulge any more for now and with a nod of his head he began to move away. "I will return shortly…"

Setam bowed once and moved over to where Dasmine was just finishing up with Nefrat. She looked up at him as he came to rest by her side.

"I am sorry…I should have stayed with you," he said and she shook her head.

"Don't be silly…there was no harm done…" and she wrapped her arm around herself to hide the way her hands were still trembling.

"Thanks to Zolm…" Setam said and Dasmine looked away.

"Any one of you would have done the same," she replied and Setam reached out and touched her shoulder lightly.

"He cares for you more than you think."

Dasmine smiled and looked back at him, but he could tell that she did not believe him and he sighed deeply as she changed the subject and said,

"I should see to the others," and he nodded as she moved away, returning to his own duties and still berating himself for not escorting Dasmine to safety himself.

**OoOoO**

Zarina soothed her horses' nose as she heard hoof-beats approaching the entrance of the cave and she remained where she was until the figure that entered the cave became recognisable as Zolm.

Stepping forward she immediately asked,

"Is everything alright? Was anyone hurt?"

She had waited anxiously where he had told her to, the sounds of the battle reaching the cave and she had cowered until the sounds died away and she was left wondering who had won…though really she did not doubt that the Hassansins were not a force to be crossed; and now…now she had to deal with the knowledge that she was a part of them too.

Zolm eyed her for a moment without speaking, staring at her with a ferocity in his eyes that sent a chill through her.

"I'm…sorry…" she said and he angled his head a little.

"You should have told me," he stated and she nodded.

"I realise that now, but please, you have to understand…put yourself in my place…I didn't know who I could trust…"

Sighing, Zolm reached for her horses' reins.

"We should get back to the fortress…" he said and she nodded, following him back along the trail toward his home, knowing that she had much to think about.

They entered the courtyard and she gasped as she took in the bodies being piled up by the gates; recognising straight away that they were not her soldiers despite the fact that they wore her colours.

"I cannot believe that Azzam would go to such lengths," she said and Zolm looked at her.

"He wants the throne…he will do anything…"

Zarina shivered at the thought and followed Zolm inside, walking close to him as the other Hassansins glowered at her from their various positions and she hung her head as she was lead back through the corridors, through the kitchen and finally down to her cell.

As Zolm held the door open, she paused and looked at him.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt…"

"Just be thankful…Majesty…that your cousin's hired killers were no match for my men and me…" and after a moment she nodded and walked into the cell, heading for the straw bed as he locked the door behind her.

Heading back up the stairs, Zolm immediately sought out Setam again.

"Report…" he said and Setam looked around.

"The injured are dealt with and resting, the clean-up is still on-going, but we are getting there…" he replied and Zolm nodded, his eyes searching for a small figure amongst his men and Setam interjected, "Dasmine has retired to her room…I think she is more shaken than she is admitting…"

Zolm nodded and turned away, heading for the stairs that led up to the sleeping quarters.

**OoOoO**

Dasmine stared out of her bedroom window at the pre-dawn light on the horizon, the fields opposite just becoming visible and she wrapped her arms around herself, Zolm's robe keeping her warm still.

She took a shuddering breath as she allowed herself to think about her ordeal with the two soldiers; an ordeal that could have been much, much worse had it not been for Zolm's arrival. Closing her eyes she covered her face with her hands and just breathed, trying to calm herself…it was over…they were gone…she…

A hand on her shoulder had her screaming out in shock and fear and she spun around to see Zolm behind her and she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I am sorry…" he said quietly, "I did not mean to cause you any more fear…"

Raising a hand to her forehead she shook her head and said,

"Now really isn't the time to be practising your Hassansin stealth skills."

Zolm angled his head as he regarded her.

"I came to see if you…needed anything…" he said and she lowered her hand to look at him.

She wanted to be held, comforted, told that she was safe…but she didn't expect that from Zolm…it wasn't his way and so she turned back toward the window, shaking her head.

"I am fine…" she replied and Zolm frowned at her back as she added, "…you should go, I'm sure you have more important things to do than be here with me…the Queen…" she stopped as he cut her off saying,

"…Is not more important to me than you…"

Dasmine turned to face him slowly, hardly daring to breathe lest he take his confession back and her eyes grew large as he added,

"…_no-one_ is more important to me than you…"

"Zolm…" she whispered his name as he reached out a hand and hooked it under her hair at the base of her skull, pulling her toward him and she went willingly, her hands going to his sides as he bent his head and took her mouth with his.

**OoOoO** End of Chapter 7 **OoOoO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Date : 14.11.2011**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

Author : ElaineDex

**Chapter : 8 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

Zolm released Dasmine abruptly and took a step back from her, his blue eyes burning intensely as he looked upon the woman who stirred his heart like no other.

"Forgive me…" he murmured, watching as she raised a trembling hand to lips swollen from his kisses.

"There is nothing to forgive," she replied, smiling softly at him, his kiss everything she had dreamed of and more.

"You should rest," Zolm said and she nodded, turning away from him slowly and heading for her bed, her head and her heart now in a tizzy as to just what this unexpected kiss had meant.

"Stay with me…" she said, turning to look at him again, blushing as she realised how that sounded, "…just until I fall asleep…"

Zolm took a moment to consider her request, weighing up how much willpower he had now that he had finally acknowledged what he had somehow known all along; that he wanted Dasmine…wanted her badly.

Nodding once, he waited as she shrugged off his robe and got under her blankets before he removed his boots, scimitars and headdress and discarding them onto the floor he lay at her side, disconcerted when she immediately snuggled against him and it took him a moment before he placed his arm around her shoulders, unused to such physical closeness as he was.

They lay together silently, Dasmine wanting to ask so many things, but before she could, the tiredness that she hadn't known she was feeling crept upon her and it wasn't long before Zolm felt her head grow heavy against his chest and he looked up at the stone ceiling, staring, allowing his mind to go blank for the longest time, not wanting to do anything but feel her softness against him.

She was such a contrast to him, so light and happy and soft compared to the heavy darkness that always seemed to surround him and he had to wonder why she was drawn to him. Turning his head he breathed in the scent of her hair, allowing himself the moment since there was no-one there to see…

He knew he shouldn't let himself care…no good ever came from caring, his training and upbringing had taught him that. Caring was a weakness, one that allowed your enemy's insight into your soul…gave them something to attack you with…

Easing himself out from under Dasmine, he got off of the bed and turned to look down at her, closing his eyes as he warred within himself and eventually, sighing deeply, he gathered his belongings and left her room.

**OoOoOoO**

Azzam had cursed so colourfully that the air in the palace must surely have been a deep shade of blue by now.

He was alone in the throne room save for the one surviving henchman who was stood silently before him, bearing the brunt of his anger despite the fact he was much more skilled and dangerous than the snivelling would-be king.

"There is one last hope to defeat them…my Lord…" he said and Azzam turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Tell me…"

The henchman smiled.

"There is a woman…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dasmine awoke sometime around noon and was not surprised to find Zolm already gone. Rolling onto her back she stretched and smiled as she thought about the way he had kissed her, wondering what had prompted the action.

Throwing back her blankets she moved to her wash bowl and jug and proceeded to ready herself for the rest of the day, taking time with her appearance even though she knew the men would no doubt be hungry by now and ready to eat one another's arms.

Detangling her long hair as best she could, she then picked out one of her best dresses, eager to look nice, for now that she seemingly had Zolm's attention she did not want to risk losing it again. Finally ready she made her way down to the kitchen and began to prepare the bread, cheese, fruit and goat's milk for the men and began to ferry it through to the dining area where the men were gathered.

"Ahhh, finally…there you are Dasmine," Ghazab said, ambling over to her. "My gut thinks my throat has been slit," he joked, grinning at her and she glowered at him, blushing as Nefrat joined them and said,

"You're a little over dressed for serving the food today aren't you?"

Shushing him she had just turned away to make another trip to the kitchen when young Yousef stopped her,

"I think you look beautiful Dasmine…" he said and was quickly grabbed in a playful headlock by Setam as the others laughed.

Mortified, Dasmine made a break for the archway and headed back to the kitchen, returning with the rest of the food and she was surprised to see that Zolm had appeared in her short absence and was sat by the hearth.

Making him up a plate of food, she approached him, offering it to him when he looked up at her.

He nodded once in thanks before saying,

"I trust you are well…?"

"Yes…" she replied, feeling suddenly awkward and shy, a sure sign that something was definitely changing between the two of them.

"When the meal is over we will begin work on your self-defence skills," Zolm said and Dasmine's eyes widened a little.

"We um…we will?" she said and he nodded, breaking up his bread and cheese.

"Yes," he stated. "I am not happy that you do not know how to protect yourself sufficiently when I am not here."

Dasmine's heart did a little happy dance in her chest at the thought that he cared _that _much and she smiled at him, some of her confidence returning as she said,

"I had better change my dress then," and she fiddled with the laces at her breasts as Zolm cast his eyes over her.

The pale blue garment she wore was very fetching and Zolm swallowed as he took in the way the material skimmed her breasts and hips and he looked away abruptly before saying,

"Yes…" and Dasmine smiled again before turning away and leaving the dining hall, her hips swaying, unaware that Zolm's eyes followed each move intensely.

After changing and tidying away the breakfast mess, Dasmine sought out Zolm and found him in one of the dim torch-lit training areas, swirling his scimitar far too fast and dangerously for her liking and she merely observed him for a moment until he turned to her.

"Come…" he said, lowering his weapon and she stepped toward him, not at all sure about him teaching her how to defend herself with a sword such as his. It was far too heavy for her and she didn't want to fail him or make a fool of herself in front of him.

She needn't have worried though for as she neared him he placed his scimitar down and produced a long dagger from his belt, the hilt crafted to look like the head of a snake and she smiled as he handed it to her.

"For you," he stated. "That is what I will teach you to use…"

"Thank you," she replied and he nodded and removed his cloak before producing a matching dagger from his belt.

**OoO**

Sometime later and for around the tenth time in a row, Dasmine found herself with her back flattened against Zolm's chest, his dagger to her throat, hers lying on the floor some distance from where they stood.

Zolm growled a little in her ear, trying to not let his frustration get the better of him.

"I don't think it's working…you're so much stronger than I am," Dasmine said, frustrated with herself and her inability to fight back and Zolm had to concede that she would have difficulty defeating any man who had his mind set upon disarming her…

A flash of anger went through him again at the thought of what Azzam's two men had attempted and he was glad when Dasmine spoke again to distract him from his murderous thoughts.

"Perhaps I need to approach things differently," she said and he went to release her, but she stopped him, placing her hand on his arm to stop him pulling his dagger away from her throat.

"I imagine that men can be easily distracted when it comes to the female form…" she said and even though she could not see Zolm's face, she could imagine his expression.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked and she wiggled her behind a little, receiving another short growl for her efforts.

"If I played along for a time..." she said, "...like this…" and she slipped her hand behind her back, in between their bodies, her fingers skimming his manhood and when Zolm moved back abruptly and released her, she reached up and snatched the dagger from his hand, grinning at him triumphantly as he glowered at her.

"You see, that was much more succ…" she trailed off, crying out a little as Zolm advanced upon her, grabbing her wrists and raising them above her head as he backed her hard up against the wall behind her, pinning her there and squeezing the wrist of the hand that held the dagger until she released it and it clattered to the stone floor unheeded as they stared at one another.

Before Dasmine could say anything further, Zolm lowered his head and kissed her, her fingers having started a fire inside of him that he was unsure he could put out until his desire was sated. As she moaned into his mouth he took the opportunity to slide his tongue against hers and as he felt himself begin to harden he released her wrists, pleased when she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Trailing his hands down her sides, his thumbs momentarily skimming the rounded sides of her breasts before he moved to caress her hips, then onto the soft curves of her behind, pulling her in close to press her belly against his straining erection before bending slightly and lifting her, his hands encouraging her to wrap her legs around him.

Dasmine moaned again and did as he urged, the soft skin of her thighs becoming exposed as he dragged her skirt higher and she felt heat pooling at the apex of her thighs.

Tearing his mouth from hers, Zolm buried his face against her neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

"Be sure that this is what you want," he murmured, his voice holding a warning. "Now is the time to tell me if it is not…"

Dasmine moved her hands to his face and pulled back a little so that she could see him. She would be a liar if she said she wasn't nervous; she had never lain with a man before after all, but she did want this…wanted him…

"I love you…" she said simply, smiling softly at him, "…I _want_ to be with you…"

Zolm groaned at her words and crushed his mouth to hers again before turning with her still in his arms and heading for the stairs that led up to her room.

OoOoO End of Chapter 8 OoOoO


	9. Chapter 9

**Date : 25.11.2011**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

Author : ElaineDex

**Chapter : 9 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

They fell onto Dasmine's bed in a tangle of limbs and half discarded clothes, Zolm kicking off his boots and dragging his headdress off of his head before he all but ripped apart the front ties at Dasmine's breasts and she gasped in surprise, but not fear, a small thrill going through her and she watched Zolm's eyes as they all but glittered as he bared her full breasts to his gaze, their rosy tips peaking and not just from the cool air of the room.

"Beautiful…" he murmured just before his mouth closed over one hardened nub and she arched her back, a soft moan leaving her lips as he pinched at her other nipple with the tips of his fingers. She moved restlessly beneath him, her hands reaching for the belt he wore, her fingers working the buckle until she had it undone and she cast it aside, her hands trying to find a way inside of the layers he wore, wanting to feel his skin.

"Take these off," she said, tugging at the tunic and under shirt he wore and he raised his head from her breast to look at her and she shivered as the cool air hit the wetness that his mouth and tongue had left behind.

Zolm never really bothered to undress when he took a woman, it usually wasn't worth the effort and he abhorred intimacy of any kind…but with Dasmine it felt somehow wrong to stay clothed. He felt curious as to how it would feel to have her small hands roaming over his body, to feel her softness pressed against his hard, unyielding frame and so he moved to quickly rid himself of his remaining garments before returning to Dasmine's side, not at all bothered by the fact that he was now naked whilst she was still more or less still clothed.

Dasmine's breath hitched as Zolm revealed his battle scarred body to her, her eyes travelling over the hard planes of his chest, his strong arms and finally, when she could not resist any longer, she allowed herself a glimpse of his erect manhood and she felt her mouth go dry and an aching need began between her legs as he re-joined her on her bed. She went to him willingly when he reached for her, their mouths meeting in a heated kiss and Zolm groaned against her lips as he began to remove her dress completely, throwing it unheeded to the floor once he had before pulling her closer again and rolling her beneath him.

He nudged her legs apart with one of his knees, insinuating himself between her thighs as she parted them and Dasmine wrapped her arms around his neck, tensing a little as she had no real idea what to expect.

Zolm knew that with any other woman he would have been inside of her by now, no pleasantries, no cajoling or love-play, but he knew that Dasmine was innocent…and she was precious to him in a way that even he could not explain and somehow he managed to hold back his desire, curb the need in him to plunder her softness and take her hard and fast as he longed to, as he needed to…

Dragging his mouth from hers he began to nip at the skin of her neck, shifting his body slightly to press his hardness against her thigh, one hand moving between their bodies to find her soft mound and he had to grit his teeth when his fingers slid along her wet lips. Closing his eyes to concentrate on keeping his restraint in check, he parted her, seeking out the little nub he knew would have her crying out for him.

Dasmine felt a rush of heat go through her when Zolm's hot, hard flesh pressed against her thigh and then another white hot pulse shot to her core when she felt his fingers against her soft folds. Her breath whispered against his ear as she turned her head towards him, her lower body arching as he began a circling motion with his thumb and the most exquisite tingling feeling began deep inside of her.

Raising her hands, she speared her fingers into the back of his dark hair, wanting to kiss him again and she guided his head, turning it until she could press her lips to his, one of her thighs rising of its own volition to rest against his hip.

Zolm kissed her back, his tongue dancing with hers whilst his thumb expertly teased her clit into a hard peak and when she tore her mouth from his, her breath shallow, he smiled knowingly against her shoulder and slid one finger deep inside of her.

Dasmine was on the brink of something wonderful, something amazing, but she wasn't quite sure what that something was until she felt one of Zolm's fingers penetrate her and she cried out throatily as a wave of exquisite tingles washed over her one after the other leaving her feeling relaxed and invigorated all at once.

She smiled up at Zolm as he shifted between her legs and withdrew his finger from inside of her and she let out a small gasp as he put his finger into his mouth as if to taste her, his blue eyes staring intensely into hers as he did so.

Moving his weight onto one arm, Zolm positioned the tip of himself against her wet opening, knowing that she was as ready as she was going to be for her first time and hooking his hand under her other thigh, he raised it to his hip in line with her other and with one sure thrust he joined them, pushing his way through the barrier of her innocence and finally claiming her as his.

Dasmine tensed as she felt the pressure of the large dome of his manhood against her opening and as he thrust against her, making her his, she cried out in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain, her hands going to his shoulders as she was torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer.

Zolm reached for her hands, pinning her wrists to the bed and he stilled his movements for a moment to allow her to adjust. It was like sweet torture though as all he wanted to do was take her hard and fast, feel himself come inside of her, truly make her his…but Dasmine deserved better…he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he.

"The pain will pass," he told her, looking down into eyes that told him of her nervousness. "Do you trust me?" he asked, pleased when she nodded.

"With my life…"

"Then let me show you…" he replied, rolling his hips to slowly pull his body from inside of hers before entering her again and Dasmine forced herself to relax, to feel past the already easing pain to what she felt beneath and slowly she felt able to move with him, her thighs tightening against him and Zolm released one of her wrists to run his hand over the curve of one smooth hip and up the underside of one creamy thigh, pulling her up tighter against him and he moaned as he slipped deeper into her, the warmth of her body holding him tightly, squeezing him, her inner muscles caressing his shaft as he began a steady rhythm against her.

Dasmine moaned as she became more accustomed to the feeling of being so totally filled by Zolm and as the unpleasant ache faded it was replaced by something much more tantalising, something that spoke of more promised pleasure with each stroke of his body inside of hers and suddenly, without warning, she felt the rising tide of tingles again and she cried out sharply as she was swept away again.

With Dasmine's second orgasm still pulsing around him, Zolm could no longer hold back his own desire and he began to thrust more firmly against her, his hands sliding underneath her rounded bottom, his fingers all but biting into her soft flesh as he pulled her up hard against his body, his shaft plunging deeper until he felt his control slip and with short, hot gasps of his own against her shoulder he emptied his life inside of her.

Dasmine clung to Zolm as he lifted her against him, his deep penetration doubling her own pleasure in a way that took her breath and she was able to do nothing but hold onto him as she felt his warm seed rush into her.

Breathing heavily they stayed as they were for the longest moment, Zolm's teeth nipping gently at the soft skin of Dasmine's shoulder as he tried to decide what the most appropriate thing to say to her was. Luckily for him, she spoke first.

"You are a wicked man Zolm…" she whispered and he raised his head to look at her, his brow furrowing in confusion when he saw her lips twitch in a soft smile that clashed with the stern words she had just spoken.

"I…am…?" he half queried and half agreed and she nodded.

"Now that I know what it is like to lie with you…" a blush tinged her cheekbones as she continued, "…I will want you all the more…"

Zolm released a breath of air that was a cross between a low chuckle and a hiss as he realised just how incorrigible the young woman beneath him was, but that that was exactly why he was drawn to her.

"And I am sure that you will have me…" he said, running his hand up from underneath her bottom to cup and tease one full breast before slowly sliding out of her body and moving away from her to reach for his clothes.

Dasmine sat up behind him, watching as he pulled on his black pants then sat on the edge of her bed again to pull on his boots and she shuffled closer and leant her cheek against one shoulder blade, her arms going around his torso.

"Can't you stay here with me?" she asked, already knowing what his answer would be and she pressed a kiss to his spine as she felt one of his hands cover hers where it lay against his abdomen.

"I have things to see to…as do you…"

His tone was kind, but firm and she sighed, silently cursing the time of day, for if it had been night-time he may well have stayed with her.

Moving reluctantly away, she continued to watch him dress, pulling the blanket up to cover herself, not confident enough yet in his presence to flaunt her body before him.

As Zolm dressed, his eyes devoured Dasmine and he was a little disappointed when she reached for the blanket and covered herself – disappointed, yet pleased at the same time, her action telling him how demure and in-experienced she really was beneath her teasing nature.

When he was ready, he rested one knee on the edge of the bed and speared his fingers into the hair at the back of her head and leaning down, he kissed her and she melted into him, her fingers losing their grip on the blanket as she wrapped her arms around him.

Breaking the kiss, Zolm caressed her cheek with his thumb before trailing his hand down to brush his knuckles over one pouting nipple and he grinned as Dasmine shivered.

"Until later…" he said before taking his leave and as he closed her door behind him, she fell back against her pillows and sighed happily.

Zolm was hers and she was his and she was sure that nothing could now ever keep them apart.

OoOoOoOoO

Setam approached the cell door behind which Zarina was kicking up a storm.

"How long am I going to be kept in here this time?" she was yelling. "I haven't even been fed…"

"None of us have…" he muttered under his breath, but he knew better than to even think of disturbing Dasmine whilst Zolm was with her for if his leader did not kill him for the intrusion, then Dasmine would. She had waited far too long for Zolm's attentions and in truth, neither Setam nor any of the men begrudged her or their leader some 'alone time' as they all felt that it was long overdue in any case.

"Keep it down, your Majesty," Setam said as he approached the window to the cell door. He was about to say more when he saw Zarina's eyes shift to something over his right shoulder and he turned to see Zolm.

"Bring her," Zolm said. "It is time we discussed the next phase of our plans…"

OoOo End of Chapter 9 OoOo


	10. Chapter 10

**Date : 14.12.2011**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

Author : ElaineDex

**Chapter : 10 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

****

Zarina eyed Zolm warily as he told her what the next phase of his plan involved and when an opportune moment arose she said,

"So…you wish me to remain on the throne of Parthia, once you get the palace back for me…" she said, confirming what he had explained and Zolm looked away, his hand reaching for the snake that was hanging precariously from a stone pillar beside him.

"Your people seem happy enough with you, I see no reason to change things…" he said and Zarina folded her arms across her chest.

"You mean you see no reason for them to know that I am not the rightful Queen…that they should be kept in the dark about the fact that I am an imposter…" shaking her head she glared at him, "…and what exactly do you get out of all this?"

"You think that Azzam will make a better ruler?" Zolm answered her with a question of his own, his steel eyes holding hers in a challenge and Zarina was the first to look away, huffing as she asked again,

"What is it that you want?"

Zolm glanced at Setam briefly before returning his attention to the snake that was curling itself around his arm. What he wanted had come as a surprise to even him and even though he knew that his men were hardened warriors, men that were not afraid of hardship, the kind that would follow him into any battle or undesirable situation without question, he also knew that the old Persian King's betrayal had wounded them deeply, their honour and pride not easily tampered with.

"As Queen you will let it be known that the Hassansins have been re-grouped and that we serve the Kingdom of Parthia…"

Zarina blinked at him and let out a small, brittle laugh.

"You want me to risk mine and my Kingdoms' reputations by hiring you? You were disbanded because you became merciless killers…" she began then stopped as Zolm snapped his head around to face her angrily.

"No! We did only what we were asked to…and when the King couldn't handle the consequences of his requests he cast us aside, blaming us for becoming the feared warriors that he had wanted us to be. He betrayed us…"

Zarina regarded both Zolm and Setam for a moment or two, her mind processing everything he had said and everything she had learnt before eventually nodding slowly.

"Alright…I suppose there would be less chance of me getting kidnapped again if you were around and you could keep Azzam away…but there is one thing…"

"And what is that?" Zolm asked looking at her, his tone neutral and his head cocked to one side slightly.

"There will be no further killing of any baby girls born to the Hassansins…it is a barbaric and outdated custom and I will not have it…" Zarina said and to both hers and Setam's surprise, Zolm nodded once.

"Very well…"

Setam looked at Zolm as he wondered where all of this was coming from. Why was their leader suddenly striving for bigger and better things for them again…? Why was he agreeing to the change to their age-old rule and custom…?

Only one reason sprung to mind.

Dasmine.

**OoOoOoO**

Dasmine dished out chicken and rice with one eye on Zolm and the Queen and she almost missed Setam's bowl and he cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Sorry," she murmured, giving him an extra spoonful of rice for his trouble and Setam grinned at her frown as her eyes strayed back to Zolm and Zarina.

"Is she dining here or in her cell?" she asked and Setam glanced behind him before turning back to Dasmine.

"Looks like you're about to find out," he replied, moving away and Dasmine saw Zolm and Zarina approaching her.

She tried to act nonchalant as Zolm reached for two bowls and held them out for her to fill, but eventually she had to look at him and she found him staring at her, his gaze making her breath catch and she thought she saw a flicker of a smile play upon his mouth before he said,

"Her Majesty will be moving to a room of her own, prepare a bed for her…"

Dasmine's eyes flicked to the Queen who smiled rather smugly at her and Dasmine looked back at Zolm with some confusion.

"Anything else?" she asked, her heart feeling suddenly inexplicably heavy when Zolm shook his head and replied,

"Not just now…"

Dasmine watched as he and Zarina made their way back to the fireplace and she sighed heavily and left the dining hall to go and tidy the kitchen.

Zolm had made her no promises that afternoon, but she had felt like something had changed irrevocably between them…or at least it had for her. She didn't want to be wrong. Biting her bottom lip she left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs and chose a room further along the same corridor as her own for Zarina and fetching clean linens she dutifully made up the bed. She had just finished when the Queen herself spoke from the doorway.

"He's quite attractive in a strange kind of way isn't he…"

"Excuse me?" Dasmine said, turning to look at the other woman who smiled as she entered the room further.

"Zolm…there is something about him. Tell me Dasmine, does he have many women? The thought of being taken by one such as he…" Zarina trailed off, but there was no mistaking what she meant and Dasmine felt her spine stiffen at the thought of having the beautiful Queen as competition for Zolm's affections.

"You would have to ask him that…" she replied, going to move toward the door, but she stopped as Zarina said,

"I think that since the Hassansins will be serving me soon it makes sense that their leader and I form another kind of partnership…don't you think?"

Dasmine had no idea what the Queen was talking about when she mentioned the Hassansins serving her, but the thought of the other woman and Zolm filled her heart with dismay and she could do no more than mutter a hasty, "Excuse me…" before dashing off.

Needing some air she made her way down to the courtyard where a fire for the evenings' meditation had already been lit and she stood before it, staring into the flames as she tried to make sense of what Zarina had said. Why would the Hassansins work for her…? And would Zolm want to entertain the other kind of partnership she had mentioned too…?

Wrapping her arms around herself, she hugged herself as she shivered slightly against the rapidly cooling air. She sensed Zolm at her back before his arms encircled her waist and she couldn't help the thrill that went through her as he pulled her back against his chest.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked, his mouth at her ear and the stubble at his jaw tickling her cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment before turning in his arms and looking up at him.

"Thinking about you…" she told him, watching as one of his eyebrows raised with interest.

"Oh?" he said and she frowned at him, making him add, "What troubles you?"

After a moment or two, Dasmine ventured, "What's going on with the Queen? She says that you and the men are going to be serving her soon."

"It is nothing for you to worry about…" Zolm replied, threading a hand into her hair, but she shook her head.

"And should I also not worry about the fact that she wants to form another kind of alliance…with you…?"

Zolm was not surprised to learn that Zarina's thoughts were heading in such a direction; he had sensed the change in her attitude toward him earlier at the evening meal, but what he was surprised at was Dasmine's obvious insecurity.

Tightening his hand in her hair he pulled her closer and lowered his mouth to hers and immediately desire flared between them and Dasmine leaned more fully into him, her hands going to his waist to steady herself as her head swam.

Breaking their kiss before he was tempted to lay her down next to the fire, Zolm released Dasmine and reached into his robe and she watched, her eyes widening as he produced an intricately carved armlet made from what looked like gold and her breath caught as he reached for her left hand and slid the ornate piece of jewellery onto her upper arm.

Dasmine was not ignorant of any Hassansin law or custom and she knew only too well what this now meant, but as though he felt the need to confirm it for her anyway Zolm said,

"You will become my wife two days from now."

Dasmine glanced at the armlet happily before reaching out to wrap her arms around Zolm's shoulders.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she said excitedly, knowing that as a youth, Zolm would have carved the armlet out himself as was the Hassansin way, ready to give to the woman he would choose to be his wife in the future. She had dreamt of this moment for many years and now it was upon her she could scarcely believe it. All her fears about Zarina melted away as Zolm wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her, his mouth going to her neck as he carried her inside.

**OoOoO End of Chapter Ten OoOoO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Date : 29.12.2011**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

Author : ElaineDex

**Chapter : 11 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

"We are going to need a bigger bed," Dasmine announced as she straddled Zolm and reached her hands into the air to stretch out the kinks that had formed in her back from sleeping at an odd angle draped half over his body all night.

Zolm looked up at her, his blue eyes darkening as they rested upon her high round breasts and he rested his hands upon her shapely thighs to stop himself reaching for the pink and pouting tips. He had already lingered in bed far longer than ever before and though the sun was only just rising he was used to being up a couple of hours before his men.

"I am sure there will be something suitable in the palace," he said and Dasmine grumbled a little.

"Do we have to live there? I like it here…" she said and though Zolm mostly felt the same he wanted better for her…for all of them.

"It is for the best…" he said. He had spent some of the previous night explaining their plans to her and explaining about Zarina's heritage.

He reached for her waist as he went to get up, but she stopped him and grabbed his wrists, pinning them either side of his head and even though he had allowed the action, Zolm still narrowed his eyes at her.

"It is past time I was not abed," he said and she nodded.

"I know…but I wanted to say that I need to go to market to get things for the wedding…"

"The other women are coming here…they will bring all that is required…" he said, attempting to get up again, but yet again she pressed him back down.

"The women are coming here?" she asked, clearly shocked and he knew it would be a surprise to the men too.

Clearing her throat and pushing the revelation aside for now she continued,

"I wanted to get…" she paused, blushing a little and he regarded her, liking the way the rose colour tinged her cheeks, "…I want to wear something…nice…" she said and immediately Zolm understood.

"I will take you later…" he said decisively, but she shook her head.

"No! Zolm! You can't see what I choose…it's bad luck."

Zolm gave her a look that clearly stated that he did not believe in bad luck, but he saw the expression on her face and sighed.

"Very well," he relented. "I will instruct Gool to go with you."

"Thank you," she beamed at him, leaning down to kiss him and Zolm enjoyed the taste of her for a moment before quickly reversing their positions and after a quick, teasing bite of one nipple he extricated himself from her and rose to dress.

Following him up, Dasmine moved to her wash bowl and jug and made herself ready for the day, surprised when Zolm waited by the door for her and she dressed quickly, smiling at him as she slipped her hand into his and followed him from her room.

They went their separate ways once they reached the ground floor and Dasmine got on with the breakfast preparations, eager to be off to the market and she didn't see Zolm again until she and Gool were ready to leave the lair.

He approached just as she was about to join Gool on the cart seat and instead she turned to face him, not at all put off by the stern look he was giving her as he attached a small bag of coins to the belt she wore at her waist.

"Be vigilant," he instructed and she smiled.

"I always am…"

Zolm grumbled in the back of his throat and lifted her onto the seat beside Gool, his eyes locking with the other Hassansins', no words necessary to explain what would happen to the man if any harm befell Dasmine.

She waved at him as they rode through the gates and Zolm remained staring after them until his view was obstructed by a couple of their apprentices closing the gates again and breathing in deeply through his nose he squared his shoulders and returned inside, his aim to begin seeing exactly what skills Zarina possessed when it came to the control of vipers.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Gool rolled his eyes with an inward groan as Dasmine headed toward yet another stall that boasted the finest silks and satins in the land, following her nonetheless, his eyes darting this way and that to check for hidden dangers. He watched with next to no interest as Dasmine began to barter with the stall holder for a length of chiffon and was glad when she finally came away with what she wanted.

"Are we done now?" he asked as she reached his side and she looked around thoughtfully for a moment before looking up at him.

"Yes, I'm fairly sure I have everything I need."

"Good, come, I am eager to get you back. We have been longer than I anticipated," Gool said grimly, putting his hand to Dasmine's elbow as he guided her back through the market to where they had left the horse and cart.

Dasmine smiled happily as she placed her purchases in the back.

"You should have known this wouldn't be a quick trip," she said, making sure her packages were secure and frowning when Gool made no attempt to make some kind of sarcastic comeback. Turning she gasped as she saw they had been surrounded by men in palace guard uniforms and she soon found her back flattened against the side of the cart as Gool put himself in between her and them, his expression set in a menacing glower.

"The woman comes with us…" one of the guards said and Gool grinned though the action held no warmth.

"I think not…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Zarina stared hard at the viper that slithered toward her, Zolm stood by her side watching with interest as she raised a hand and the reptile followed its direction with its head.

"Good," he stated, suddenly grabbing the snake in one hand and Zarina started as the viper hissed angrily for a moment before falling under his master's spell and as Zolm held it up, it slithered onto a nearby beam and disappeared into the dark recesses above them.

"I shall never be able to control them as you do," Zarina said, turning to face him and Zolm regarded her.

"Mayhap not, but you can develop your skills to a much higher level than where they are now."

"With your help…" Zarina said, taking a step closer to him and Zolm held his ground and nodded once.

"I have been thinking," Zarina continued, resting a hand against his arm and Zolm looked down at her slender, pale fingers; a stark contrast to the blackness of his robe. "Do you not think that our…partnership would be strengthened if we were to make our arrangement…" she trailed off as she raised her hand to rest it against his chest before finishing, "…a little more permanent?"

Zolm raised his eyes to hers and angled his head to one side as he considered her words, his stare almost detached as he said,

"Was there something you had in mind?"

Zarina smiled coyly and pressed more closely against his unyielding frame.

"Do I need to explain…?" she asked, her hand beginning to move downwards from his chest, over his abdomen and beyond, almost reaching her goal before his hand clamped around her wrist and pulled it away from his body.

"A union between you and I is not possible," he informed her, backing away and she frowned and replied,

"Why not?"

Before Zolm had a chance to respond, Setam appeared in the archway, his Second's expression telling him that all was not well.

Zolm never felt fear, fear was a weakness that he could not afford, but he could not help the shiver of cold dread that made its' way up his spine as Setam finally spoke.

"Gool has returned…he is badly injured…I…" he stopped as Zolm began to move forward, shifting out of his leader's way as he strode purposely past him. He glanced at Zarina who also began to move forward as he left to follow Zolm.

Fury seeped through every vein as Zolm stalked down the stone corridor that led out into the courtyard. His robes swirled around his legs as he crossed the square toward the horse and cart where the rest of his men had gathered around their injured brother.

Gool flinched as Zolm's shadow fell across him and he squinted up, the action hurting his eyes.

"I…we were…ambushed…" he choked out and Zolm's eyes glinted dangerously as he took in the blood that covered Gool's clothing.

"Where is she?" he demanded, not noticing as his men began to back away slightly.

"Azzam…" Gool coughed, blood oozing from the wound in his stomach, "…they were Azzam's men…I am certain…"

Zolm's fists clenched by his sides as he stared at Gool from beneath hooded lids, his blood beginning to boil as he imagined Dasmine in the would-be King's clutches. Without warning he reached for one of his scimitars, withdrew it and snarling so that his lips curled back to reveal his teeth, he plunged it deep into Gool's chest, finishing what Azzam's men had started.

Zarina gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and Setam took her arm and moved her out of Zolm's way as he stormed back toward them.

"Ready the horses, we leave immediately…" he barked the order at Setam as he passed them, his mind set on one thing. "This ends tonight…"

**OoOoOoO End of Chapter 11 OoOoOoO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Date : 09.02.2012**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

Author : ElaineDex

**Chapter : 12 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

Dasmine opened her eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight as it streamed through the open window and she frowned for a moment, confused…and then it all came flooding back to her.

The soldiers attacking, Gool being overwhelmed despite trying his best to keep the other men back, the way she'd struggled, the cold damp cloth being pressed over her mouth and nose…

Sitting up abruptly she groaned as her head swam and she raised a hand to her forehead as it began to thud dully.

**oOo**

Azzam glanced over at the woman as she sat up on the window seat where he had had his men place her when they had delivered her to him.

"Ah…finally…you're awake," he stated the obvious, smiling coldly as she looked at him. "No doubt you are wondering what you are doing here, in the palace…" he said holding his arms out to indicate the finery surrounding them, but Dasmine shook her head.

"You want the Queen in exchange for me," she answered him. "It doesn't exactly take a genius to work out your plan."

Azzam's mouth twitched in both anger and amusement.

"Brains as well as beauty, not bad for a Hassansins' whore," he taunted, his smile growing when he saw her slender shoulders stiffen.

"I am not a whore," she replied, glaring at him until he moved swiftly across the room to grasp her chin bitingly between his fingers.

"Is this where you tell me that he cares about you…loves you even?" Azzam said scornfully and Dasmine winced and tried to pull away from him.

"He does…" she managed and Azzam released her and laughed though the sound held no mirth.

"Good…because if he didn't, then you would be of little use to me and there would be no point in keeping you alive now _would there_?" and harshly he pushed her away from him, releasing her so that she fell back as he turned and walked away.

Dasmine regarded the Prince's back with barely concealed contempt and rubbing at her chin said,

"He won't give you the Queen…"

Azzam turned to face the servant girl again and narrowed his eyes.

"For your own sake, you had better hope that he does…" he said, then, turning to his ever faithful General who had been loitering in the shadows, he added, "Take her to the women to be cleaned up and do not stray far from her side…if the Hassansin does not deliver Zarina to me then this one is yours to do with as you see fit."

The General's eyes gleamed as he cast them over Dasmine's form hungrily and she shivered and backed away as he approached her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I don't understand…" Zarina said, following Setam as he and the other men hurried to ready the horses, "…why is he in such a state over the girl?"

Setam tightened the buckles on his horses' saddle before turning to glare at the Queen.

"That _girl_ as you call her, is to become Zolm's wife and for all our sakes you had better pray that your cousin has not harmed her…" he trailed off as Zolm thundered toward them on his midnight coloured horse, reigning the animal in before them.

"You will ride with Setam," he told Zarina.

"You're taking me back to the palace?" she asked incredulously and Zolm narrowed his eyes at her before looking to Setam.

"Bring her…" he instructed and then digging his heels into the horses' sides he took off across the courtyard, his robe billowing behind him as he galloped out through the gates, the other men following him.

As Setam grabbed Zarina's arm she tried to struggle.

"No, wait…you can't take me to Azzam…" she said, but Setam lifted her onto his horse, mounting quickly behind her and as he grabbed the reigns and turned the animal toward the gates he said,

"Don't worry your Highness…I am sure Zolm has a plan."

Zarina wasn't so sure…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dasmine struggled as she was brought to the women's bathing area, refusing to let the perfectly groomed servant women of the palace tend to her, but when her fussing caused the General to re-enter and threaten her that she either let the women do it or he would, she submitted and let the women do what they must, preferring them if she had to choose between them and the soldier. The one thing she would not budge on though was when they tried to remove the gold armlet that Zolm had given her.

"I will not take it off…" she said venomously, snatching her arm out of the grasp of one of the women.

"Very well…" the woman replied, backing down and indicating that Dasmine move into the sunken pool in the marble floor and slowly, warily, Dasmine did as she was bid. Eventually, after a time, Dasmine began to relax and allowed the women to wash her hair and body, luxuriating in the intoxicating scents around her and by the time it came for her to get out and be dried and dressed and her long dark hair styled, she really did feel quite boneless.

She knew that Zolm would come for her, was not worried on that score, but what did trouble her was how Prince Azzam seemed to believe that he could defeat the Hassansins and she worried that he had some secret weapon up his sleeve. She hoped not…hoped he was as deluded as he looked.

Letting the women dress her, she made no objections until she was placed before a mirror.

The first thing she noticed was that her normally unruly curly hair shone like silk and it hung in soft waves around her shoulders and back, the second thing was her eyes, outlined in kohl they made the green stand out like emeralds…and then she looked at her clothing.

"No…" she stated. "No…no…no…"

Whirling away from the mirror she glared at the women who backed away in surprise, not used to such objections and Dasmine was all set to find herself something else to wear when the General stepped into the room, his face darkening with desire as he looked at her.

"Very…nice…" he said, all but drooling and Dasmine grimaced as he grasped her elbow. As he moved her out into the hallway he bent and whispered in her ear, "…whether your Hassansin brings the Queen or not, you will be mine…"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Azzam looked up from the paperwork that he was checking over, watching as the wall torches flickered ominously as though since the sun had disappeared below the horizon a slight wind had gotten up outside.

Frowning he crossed to the window and leant out, his brows furrowing more deeply as he discovered that there was not a breeze to be had.

Before he turned back around, his senses alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone in the room and his lips twitched as his hand went to the hilt of his scimitar.

"You're good Hassansin…very good. It is such a pity that things have turned sour between us," he said, finally turning to see no-one.

"I know that you are there…" he continued, narrowing his eyes as he tried to distinguish between the shadows and shapes in the corners of the room.

As the silence lengthened, Azzam began to grow nervous despite the fact that he told himself he was not scared. The Hassansin was not as infallible as some would believe, especially since he had allowed one woman to bring him running into the arms of his enemy.

"Show yourself!" he bellowed, his voice echoing off of the stone walls.

In a dark recess of the room, Zolm bared his teeth in what could loosely be described as a sneer before he backed away and re-traced his steps carefully until he was back with Setam, his men and Zarina in the lower tunnels of the palace.

"Dasmine is not with him," he stated, looking to Setam and Zarina before adding, "You know what to do…?"

They both nodded and he narrowed his eyes at Zarina for a moment before turning away.

"Let it begin…"

OoOoO End of Chapter 12 OoOoO

To see what Dasmine is wearing, please see the link on my profile page and see why she's so annoyed, thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Date : 30.03.2012**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

Author : ElaineDex

**Chapter : 13 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

Dasmine's wrist hurt where the General gripped it tightly as he pulled her behind him along the dimly lit stone corridor, but still she dragged her heels and tugged, trying in vain to get away from him.

"Stop struggling woman," he hissed, yanking on her wrist to bring her closer to his side and Dasmine stumbled against him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, righting herself only to collide with him again as he came abruptly to a halt. "What…?" she began, but was silenced as he shushed her and she narrowed her eyes, watching him warily as he looked around them suspiciously.

"Show yourself," the General suddenly commanded to the darkness around them. Releasing her wrist, he drew his sword and passed it from one hand to the other as though it weighed no more than a feather, readying himself for battle with some unseen enemy.

Dasmine saw a flicker of movement to her right, but remained silent, knowing instinctively that it was Zolm.

He had come for her.

She began to inch away from the General cautiously, slowly, trying not to make him aware of what she was doing as he concentrated on spotting the unknown enemy.

When Dasmine had put a suitable distance between herself and Azzam's man, Zolm leapt from the shadows placing himself between the two, his scimitar slashing out, catching the General in the back and the man cried out, turning, the clash of his weapon against Zolm's making Dasmine cringe and she moved further back, taking refuge behind a stone pillar and peeking out to watch as, without even breaking a sweat, Zolm finished the General with a vicious slash to the throat.

Before the other man even hit the ground, Zolm was turning away, his eyes assessing Dasmine as she stepped out from behind the pillar. He enfolded her in his arms as she moved against him, burying her face against his chest.

"Did he touch you?" he demanded, relief flitting through him as she shook her head, but knowing that they could not afford to linger, he moved her gently but firmly away from him, his eyes narrowing at the clothing she wore, which it had to be said, left little to the imagination. Removing his cloak, he all but threw it around her shoulders.

"You will remove that garment as soon as it is appropriate and cover yourself…" he told her and Dasmine looked up at him, unable to stop the small smile that came to her lips, until he glowered at her that was and then she bit her bottom lip.

"No-one sees you, but I…" he said and she nodded, her heart beating faster at this almost admission of jealousy from him.

"I wish only for you to see me…" she told him and she saw something flicker in his eyes before he moved the General's body into a dark alcove and then caught her hand to lead her away.

**OoOoOoOo**

Setam and the other Hassansins had followed Azzam in the cover of the shadows as he had assembled his men, smiling amongst themselves as he had called over and over for his precious General only to be told that the man could not be found and they knew that their leader would have disposed of the man by now.

With Zarina safely secreted away in her bedchamber, Setam was confident that they could deal with the would-be-king and his men in a relatively short space of time, taking the palace under their control in the process. He glanced toward Ghazab whose fingers were grasped tightly around the staff that was his weapon of choice and he knew that the men would not wait much longer; eager as they were for battle and so he gave the nod and he, Ghazab and the others broke free from the dark recesses where they had been hiding like demons from some ghoulish nightmare, catching Azzam's men off guard.

**OoOoOoOo**

Zarina looked up from her pacing as the double doors to her bedchamber were opened and she frowned as Zolm entered, Dasmine by his side. His piercing blue eyes met hers briefly before he turned to look at the servant girl.

"Remain here until I return for you," he said and Dasmine nodded, refusing to let go of his hand for a moment and Zarina looked away as the other woman went up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to the Hassansins'. When she looked back, Zolm had gone and they were alone.

"I see he found you safe and well…" Zarina said, running her eyes over Dasmine's curvaceous form in the harem attire that she had on beneath Zolm's cloak.

"You sound so disappointed…" Dasmine couldn't help but comment with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Zarina smiled though it didn't reach her eyes and she turned to face the other woman more fully, folding her arms as she regarded her.

"I hear you are going to become his wife," she said and Dasmine nodded, a frisson of uneasiness dancing along her spine.

"That's right," she said, "…in two days' time…"

Zarina nodded and stepped closer.

"Tell me…you really think that you are the correct…woman…for a man like him?" she asked and Dasmine felt her back stiffen.

"It's not what I think that matters," she replied. "It is Zolm's decision whom he takes to wife and he has made his choice."

"For now…" Zarina replied and Dasmine frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, knowing that she had been right all along to have her suspicions about the devious woman before her.

"I mean, you stupid girl, that you should enjoy what time you have with him for he will not be yours forever…"

Dasmine shook her head, "You're wrong…he…we…" she trailed off as Zarina laughed and strode past her, heading for the doors.

"I cannot wait in here any longer…I am going to see what is taking so long…" and she put her hand on the door knob, beginning to pull it open as Dasmine said,

"Zolm said to stay here and wait…"

"Well, you can do that if you so wish, but I am going to see what I can do to…help…" Zarina replied, pulling the door open and disappearing out into the hallway beyond.

Dasmine clenched her fists at her sides, staring at the space where Zarina had stood, warring with herself for a few moments before finally taking off at a run to catch the other woman up.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Zolm joined the battle not long after it had begun, nodding to Setam to show he approved of his Seconds' decision to start the proceedings and he soon found himself face to face with the coward that was Azzam.

Zolm sniggered as the man made arcs with his scimitar as if he was some kind of match for him and he angled his head to one side as he regarded the man with barely concealed pity in his eyes.

"Come…meet your death…" Zolm said, watching with satisfaction as Azzam paled and without further ado he thrust forward, forcing Azzam to attempt to block his attack.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Zarina wait!" Dasmine called out as she jogged to keep up with the other woman, "This really isn't a good idea…"

"As I said, you could have stayed behind…" Zarina replied, pausing to listen to the sounds of battle to establish just where they were coming from, "Hmmm, this way I believe…" she said, knowing the palace layout well.

Dasmine growled in frustration as Zarina began to stride away again and she glanced around warily before moving to follow again.

Eventually they reached the place where the Hassansins were clearly winning the battle with Azzam's soldiers, their numbers dwindling to almost the same and Dasmine hid behind an ornate statue, her eyes finding Zolm as he fought with Azzam himself.

Zarina on the other hand, instead of hiding, strode straight out into the middle of the fray, holding one arm out toward where Zolm and Azzam were battling.

"Zarina!" Dasmine hissed urgently, "What are you doing?"

"Helping…" Zarina hissed back as a viper slid from the sleeve of her dress and down onto the stone floor and Dasmine's eyes widened as Zarina began to attempt to control the reptile.

Suddenly though, the snake turned its attention back upon Zarina and she gasped and tried to back away, starting as it jutted its head forward.

She cried out and both Zolm and Azzam turned at the sound.

Dasmine looked around for something to attack the snake with, but Zolm swung around and deftly cut the reptile in two. Unfortunately, the untimely distraction gave Azzam all the opportunity he needed and with a quick thrust forward he slid the blade of his scimitar into Zolm's side.

As Zolm staggered backwards, his eyes wide with disbelief, Dasmine scrambled out from her hiding place, screaming his name and she dropped to her knees at his side as he fell backwards onto the cold stone floor.

At the sound of Dasmine's scream, Setam turned, horror and rage filling him at the scene before him and holding out his right arm he fired off three successive arrows which caught Azzam in the chest and he cried out, stumbling backwards as blood began to seep from the wounds, staining his tunic.

As the rest of the Hassansins made light work of the remaining soldiers, Setam moved to crouch by Zolm's other side, grimacing when he saw how Dasmine's hands were soaked in their leader's blood as she pressed them to the wound in his side.

Observing from behind one of the stone pillars where she had fled to, Zarina gave a small smile…happy now that her plan was in motion.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Date : 07.06.2012**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

Author : ElaineDex

**Chapter : 14 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

The Hassansins made light work of getting their leader to one of the palace bed chambers whilst Dasmine ran to the kitchens to gather what she would need, snapping at the servants there as if they were her own as she ordered them to help her gather hot water and linens and specific herbs for a healing poultice.

Zarina watched on silently, willing to let Zolm's whore do all the hard work in pulling him from the gates of death, after all she was the Queen, why should she get her hands dirty…

Dasmine raced back to the bed chamber were Zolm lay, glad to see that his men had removed the top half of his clothing as she had told them to and she got straight to work bathing and cleansing the wound and mixing the various ingredients for the poultice to a pulp which she then applied to the deep gash in his side. She glanced up at his face from time to time as she worked, her eyes full of worry as he moaned in pain, beads of sweat beginning to break out on his forehead and she turned to Setam.

"His fever is starting already…"

Setam moved closer, uncertain what to do and his eyes went to Zarina, not liking the way she was glaring at Dasmine.

"Bring a pitcher of cold water and a clean cloth," Dasmine said to one of the palace servants who was hovering nearby, but she hesitated, looking to the Queen who nodded and the girl then darted off to do Dasmine's bidding.

Whilst she waited for the cold water to arrive, Dasmine finished packing the wound and tore strips of linen to wrap around Zolm's abdomen to secure the packed poultice.

"I'll need to keep checking the wound and changing the dressing. We need to hope it doesn't become infected," she said to no-one in particular and Setam stepped closer, resting a hand upon her shoulder.

"You've done well Dasmine," he told her and Zarina watched them, another plan forming in her mind.

Dasmine didn't reply, merely kept her eyes upon Zolm's face, willing him to open his eyes.

The cold water arrived and she took it from the palace servant with a murmured thanks, setting the pitcher on the bedside table and dipping the cloth into it before beginning to bathe Zolm's face and neck, knowing that she needed to try and bring his temperature down.

Setam turned to the rest of the men.

"Let us give him some peace, come, we need to dispose of Azzam and his men."

Turning to Zarina he said, "Your Majesty, I trust it will be acceptable for us to take refreshment and rest within the palace walls whilst we await Zolm's recovery."

It wasn't really a question for whether Zarina agreed or not, he had no intention of leaving his leader or Dasmine alone in the palace.

"Of course…" Zarina replied as gracefully as she could, "…I will have the kitchen prepare you all something to eat…"

Setam inclined his head gratefully and then he and the other Hassansins filed out of the room, Setam glancing over his shoulder one last time to see that Dasmine had not looked up from her tending of Zolm and he sighed, fear for his leader's life settling in his heart as he turned his head away and followed the other men.

Zarina waited until the men had gone before she stepped closer and hissed at Dasmine.

"The only reason I'm letting you stay with him is because I know that you will do your best not to lose him…so…make sure he doesn't die and I might let you live when all this is over…"

Dasmine blinked at Zarina, too in shock over what had happened to Zolm to even try to understand what the woman was talking about and so she didn't reply, merely turned to dip the now warm cloth into the cold water again and wrung it out before returning it to Zolm's heated skin.

Zarina narrowed her eyes at Dasmine before huffing and turning on her heels and leaving the room, barking at her servants as she passed them.

"Aid her if she requests, but when he awakens I want to be informed immediately…"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

What should have been their wedding day came and went with Zolm still unconscious and fighting a fever. Word had been sent to the lair to the Hassansins' women of what had happened and that they should remain there until further notice.

Dasmine had only left Zolm's side when she needed to relieve herself, Setam having brought her a change of clothing on the first day and food intermittently throughout the following days for which she was grateful.

Zolm had opened his eyes once or twice, his piercing blue stare resting upon her for mere seconds before he had sank back into his deep sleep and she had wept, wishing he would awaken properly and speak to her…

Zarina looked in once or twice, but never stayed long much to Dasmine's relief.

Sometime during the night on the fifth day, Dasmine was awoken by movement at her side and she raised her head to see that Zolm was awake, his hand moving gingerly over his wound.

"Don't touch that!" she said, sitting up and reaching for his hand and he turned his head to look at her.

"Dasmine…" he said her name, his voice hoarse and she smiled and leaned down closer to him, so happy to see him awake that tears pooled in her eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like this again…" she said gently, her fingers moving over the rough stubble on his jaw and he narrowed his eyes as though trying to recall what had gone on.

"Azzam…?" he asked.

"Dead...Setam finished him off after he hurt you," she replied and Zolm nodded, recalling that he had been distracted by the snake that Zarina had foolishly been trying to control and he wondered why she had tried to get involved when she had been told to wait in her chambers.

"The palace is Zarina's again…?" he said and Dasmine nodded, keeping her fears about the Queen's threats to herself, after all, Zolm was awake and he wouldn't let her be parted from him now.

"Let me get you some water," she said, scrambling off of the bed and moving to pour him a goblet of cool water.

Helping him to raise his shoulders and head from the pillows she pressed the cup to his lips and watched as he drank thirstily.

"Not too much straight away…" she warned and Zolm stopped, leaning back against the pillows, hating feeling so weak and vulnerable.

"Are you hungry?" Dasmine asked and Zolm looked at her, not sure that he was.

"I can wait for breakfast," he said, his eyes running over her face and he saw the dark circles of worry beneath her eyes.

Moving his hand to the warm spot she had vacated next to him he said,

"Come back to me…rest with me until morning…"

Dasmine needed no further coaxing and she moved back onto the bed and curled into his side, careful not to press against his healing wound.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Setam looked at Zolm as he lay propped up against the comfortable pillows, a disgruntled expression upon his face making him look even fiercer than normal despite his weakened condition.

"It is good to see you awake my friend," he said and Zolm nodded, not accustomed to being in such luxurious surroundings…it set his nerves on edge.

"Zarina is sticking to our bargain?" he asked, glancing at Dasmine as she prepared fresh dressings for his wound.

"It seems so. She has given us food, comfortable lodgings and appears to be getting on with arranging the palace back to how it was before Azzam…" Setam replied, resisting the urge to say that he still didn't trust the Queen as far as he could throw her…walls had ears…

Zolm was far from stupid though and sensed his second's worries. He was about to speak when the chamber door opened and Zarina walked in, her eyes fixed on Zolm.

"It is wonderful to see you awake at last," she said, her fingers holding tightly to the small vial she held in her palm, its contents the second step of her plan.

Setam stepped back from the side of the bed as Zarina drew closer and he exchanged a look with Dasmine which told her to keep calm as the other woman reached out to touch Zolm's arm.

"How can I ever thank you for giving me my home back?" she said and Zolm's eyes flickered with fire.

"You haven't forgotten our deal already have you your Majesty?" he said, "You know what we want…"

"Of course," Zarina said, "…and you shall have all you desire once you are back on your feet and well enough to oversee things for yourself…"

Zolm nodded once, his eyes going to Dasmine again as she began to move forward with a tray of fresh bandages and salve.

"I need to change Zolm's dressing now," Dasmine said, avoiding the Queen's stare as she placed the tray down next to Zolm's legs and Zarina nodded, moving casually to the table where the pitcher of drinking water sat. She waited until Setam was distracted helping Dasmine before she quickly emptied the contents of the vial into the pitcher and then moved away and toward the door.

"I will check on you again later…" she said, "…be sure to eat and drink lots of water to help build up your strength…we have a lot to discuss…"

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Date : 21.11.2012**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

Author : ElaineDex

**Chapter : 15 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

Over the next few days Zarina made it her business to see to the delivery of Zolm's food and water, each time making sure that she added some more of the potion that she had concocted, smiling warmly each time he swallowed some, knowing it would not be long before the effects began to claim him more fully; indeed, already she had seen the way he had become more withdrawn from Dasmine and Setam, just as she wanted.

One particular afternoon, Zolm decided he had had enough of lying in the comfortable palace bed and swung his legs off of the side.

"Zolm!" Dasmine cried, rushing to his side only to have him push her hands away from him.

"Enough time has passed with me lounging here like some pampered Sheikh," he announced, "I would rebuild my strength now…"

Dasmine bit her bottom lip as he cast her aside, trying not to read anything into it, but it was hard when already he had spoken to her less and less over the last couple of days, seemingly preferring the company of Zarina…a fact that stung after the knowledge that it was her who had gotten him injured in the first place.

"Fetch my clothes," he said, his voice hard and Dasmine moved a step closer, tentatively reaching out to touch his face.

"Have I displeased you?" she asked, frowning when he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her hand away from his scarred cheek.

"You displease me by not doing what I ask of you," he replied and she took in a breath that belied the hurt she felt at his response and nodding she moved away to do as he bid, leaving the room to head to the palace laundry where his clothes had been washed and dried.

Once she had gone Zolm took a deep breath, uncertain as to why he was acting in such a way with Dasmine. He hadn't intended to be so cold with her, nor leave her out of the loop as he had over the last few days; it just seemed that whenever Zarina was in the room he could only focus upon her.

The thought worried him and he stood, his hand going to the ever healing wound in his side before he crossed to the windows and looking down he saw his men training in the courtyard below. Eager to join them he looked to the door, wondering what was keeping Dasmine.

As she left the laundry Dasmine hugged Zolm's clothing to her chest as she was cornered by two palace guards. About to voice her displeasure, her mouth opened only to snap shut again as Zarina appeared behind the guards.

"Give the clothes to me," she stated, but Dasmine held them all the more tightly.

"I am to take them to Zolm, he wants to get up and exercise…" she said, trailing off as Zarina held out her hand and one of the guards wrestled the garments from her arms.

"You won't be seeing Zolm again," Zarina explained carefully and Dasmine's brow furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, fear and suspicion making her stomach churn.

A little further up the hallway, Setam came to a halt as he saw Dasmine surrounded by Zarina and two guards and he slipped behind a stone pillar so that he could overhear but remain unseen.

"What I am talking about is that pretty soon he won't even remember who you are, let alone be interested in marrying you, so I feel that it's best I remove you from here now…more for your own sake than anything else. I'm sure that you will thank me for the kindness one day," Zarina replied with a self-satisfied smile upon her face that Dasmine wanted to wipe off.

"What have you done to him?" she asked and the Queen narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you think that I have done anything to him? You surely do not believe that you could keep a man like Zolm's attention for long…? No, he is just realising that he needs a different kind of woman at his side…"

"Oh and I suppose you would be that woman! He wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman in Persia!" Dasmine snapped and Zarina stepped forward and smacked Dasmine who immediately went to retaliate, but was restrained by the guards.

Setam clenched his fists at his sides but knew that he needed to see how this all played out. Zarina was up to something and he needed to know more before he intervened.

"Take her to the dungeon," Zarina instructed and as the guards began to turn Dasmine away she added, "I had thought to just let you leave so long as you promised to stay away, but now…now I think a punishment is in order…"

"You won't get away with this…the other Hassansins…" Dasmine began but Zarina cut her off.

"The other Hassansins will do as their Leader commands…and that will not be saving you!"

Dasmine gave a small growl of frustration as she was marched away, trying her best to figure out just what Zarina was playing out.

Setam meanwhile melted into the shadows, determined to find out what Zarina had done to Zolm.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Zolm turned as the bedroom chamber door opened.

"Finally…I had begun to wonder if you were lost…" he trailed off as he saw that it was Zarina who entered with his clothes and not Dasmine as he had been expecting.

Zarina smiled at his obvious confusion.

"Forgive me, I sent Dasmine to rest…she's so exhausted…the poor thing hasn't left your side properly in days."

Zolm nodded and again felt a stab of guilt at the way he had treated her of late.

Seeing his expression, Zarina realised that she needed to distract him from his thoughts of the pesky servant girl and so she held his clothes out.

"You want to exercise I hear…would you like me to help you dress?"

Zolm looked at her sharply.

"That won't be necessary," he said and Zarina bit back a retort to the effect of he would have no doubt let Dasmine help him.

Sighing she resolved to up the dosage of the potion that she was slipping him as he was obviously still clinging on to some remnants of the loyalty that he held for the girl.

"Very well," she replied, placing his clothes onto the bed. "Try not to exert yourself too much and I shall return to you later so that we can perhaps discuss the future…and…drink some more water, you need to keep your fluid levels up…"

With that she left Zolm alone to dress and when he was done he eyed the jug and goblet on the table, his eyes narrowing as he felt the compulsion to drink. Filling the goblet he downed it before slamming it back down and leaving the room to go to his men.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Setam knew that he had limited time to check the Queen's chambers whilst she went to Zolm and so he hurried there, making sure that no-one saw him enter and once inside he looked around, looking for any clues that would give him an idea of what she was up to.

At first he could see nothing untoward, but then his eyes fell upon a thick book by the bed and he crossed to it, his eyes widening when he saw that it was a spell and potions book.

"Magic…" he murmured in disbelief, glancing over the page that was open. Suddenly he heard a noise outside and he ripped the page from the book and closed it before heading for the balcony to make his escape that way. He needed to get Dasmine out of the palace and figure out what they could do to free Zolm from the spell she had him under.

**OoOoOoO**

Zarina entered her chamber and crossed to the bed, throwing herself down upon it and staring up at the ornate ceiling above for the longest time.

Once she had Zolm completely under her spell there would be little that the two of them could not achieve together and she had plans. Not content with ruling her own kingdom she wanted more…she wanted all of them. Persia and beyond would be hers…

Turning onto her side she frowned when she saw that the spell book was closed; she could have sworn that she had left it open. Sitting up she grabbed the book and opened it, alarm bells ringing when she saw that the page with the spell on it that she was using on Zolm had been ripped out.

"Guards!"

**OoOoOoO**

Setam looked down at the two bodies of the palace dungeon guards, a grimace on his face as he stepped over them and approached the cell where Dasmine had been put.

Breaking the lock he swung open the door and held out his hand to her.

Dasmine looked up, relief clear on her face and she scampered off the cot she had been sat on and placed her hand in Setam's.

"What's going on?" she asked him, her expression full of worry.

"Let's get away from the palace and then I will tell you what I have discovered," he replied, glancing over his shoulder.

"What about Zolm?" Dasmine asked as they began to move.

"We cannot help him if we remain here," Setam said, pulling her along more quickly. "Come…we do not have much time…"

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Date : 01.06.2014**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

Author : ElaineDex

**Chapter : 16 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Short update just to kick things off again, sorry for the delay in continuing with this story.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Setam and Dasmine had just cleared the palace walls and were headed for the city gates when they heard the alarm being raised and they looked at one another, knowing that time had run out.

"We need a horse or there is no chance…" Setam stated, looking around and Dasmine pointed, "There…" and he looked to see a Blacksmiths, a horse just having had new shoes fitted and he nodded once and instinctively, Dasmine moved with him and made no objection when he all but threw her atop the animal and mounted behind her, taking off even as the Blacksmith reappeared and objected loudly and frantically at the fact that they were stealing a customers' horse in broad daylight.

OoOoOo

As the palace alarm bell sounded, Zolm looked up from where he had Hassad pinned to the ground, the sharp point of his scimitar pressed to the other man's throat and he narrowed his eyes as the Queen…Zarina…came running, breathless, into the courtyard.

He released Hassad and turned to Zarina, the other Hassansin getting to his feet even as the Queen breathed in a rush, "We have been betrayed…_you_ have been betrayed by your own man and that…that…common servant girl…"

Zolm sheathed his scimitar, the name of the girl she spoke of hovering somewhere around the edges of his mind, but strangely he could not bring his tongue to form the word. He frowned as Zarina all but growled, "Setam and Dasmine have fled taking a large amount of gold from the palace vaults…"

Tamah, who rarely spoke, stepped forward and looked to Zolm.

"Setam would never…" he began, but was cut off by Zarina, "They have been seen having secret liaisons whilst you have been resting," she looked at Zolm, "I did not wish to tell you whilst you were…incapable…of doing something about it, but now I see no further reason to keep it from you."

Zolm's hands fisted at his sides, a part of him wanting to dismiss Zarina's accusations as ridiculous, but, somehow he felt compelled to believe her and he turned to glare at Tamah, silencing him with one look.

"Dasmine must have thought that you were no longer of any use to her, injured as you were…" Zarina looked at Zolm coyly from beneath her lashes as though she could not believe the servant girl's stupidity, "…and seduced Setam into helping her run away with my gold!"

Tamah and Hassad exchanged a look which thankfully neither Zolm nor Zarina saw…a look that said they did not believe one word of the Queen's outrageous story and then they looked on in astounded silence as Zarina moved closer to Zolm and ran her hands up his chest to rest at his shoulders.

"They must be punished for this…find them for me…for us…kill them both…"

Zolm's eyes glittered and for a moment he remained silent before he turned to his men and commanded, "Prepare to ride!" and Zarina smiled as, albeit reluctantly, the Hassansins moved to do as their leader bid.

OoOoOoO

Setam and Dasmine rode deep into the desert, Setam explaining as best he could about what he had found in Zarina's bedchamber and how he believed that she had cast a spell upon Zolm and even though Dasmine was half blind with outrage it did not take long before it became apparent to her that they were headed back to the Lair.

"Won't this be the first place they search for us…?" Dasmine asked even though she already knew that it mattered not where they headed for the other Hassansins would track them down wherever they tried to go…and easily so…and Dasmine now knew what their many other targets must have felt like over the years. It was not a good feeling and she much preferred to be on their side.

Her heart panged as she thought on how Zolm had withdrew from her over the last few days and even though she knew now the cause, it had taken so long, in her mind, to win his affection, that to lose it again so soon was like a blow and it made her hate Zarina all the more.

"It will…" Setam answered her question, "…but one of the women may be able to help us produce an antidote to whatever potion Zarina has been giving Zolm and at least there…at home…we have a better chance of convincing him that it is the Queen who is the traitor…not us…"

Dasmine nodded and swallowed hard, hating the thought that Zolm could believe that she could ever betray him; could he really think so little of her? No…it wasn't him…the Queen had him under a spell, she had to remember that. His mind was not his own…

As they neared the Lair, Setam rode the horse in such a way that a miniature sand tornado blew up around them, a signal to the watch that it was one of their own that approached and the gates would be opened and a short time later they thundered into the courtyard with no time to waste.

OoOoOoO

As they rode out, Zolm sensed unrest in his men not unlike that which he felt inside of himself and he had to keep reminding himself of the reason that he was chasing his Second in Command and the woman to whom he had given his heart deep into the desert.

They had been easy to track, but then, Setam would have known that and Zolm couldn't help but wonder why they would head to the Lair where they would be so easy to destroy.

He flinched at the thought of harming Dasmine. The thought did not sit well with him and yet the compulsion to do as the Queen had suggested surged hot and strong through his veins and he spurred his horse on as though eager to reach their destination.

OoOoOoO

Back at the palace Zarina was almost giddy with joy at how well her plan was coming together. She had managed to act innocent enough that Azzam had thought he could be rid of her and in hiring the Hassansins to do just that he had brought them right to her without her even having to lift a finger. It had all worked out splendidly…aside from the fact that it looked like she actually _was_ the daughter of Ashtad, Zolm's predecessor. That part had been a surprise even to her. Still, it mattered not…in fact it could even be a bonus…she could well have the right to rule them as well as Parthia…provided Zolm did as she wished.

She clapped her hands together in a child-like way and turned on her heel, her gown flowing out around her legs as she went to bathe and prepare for the Hassansins' return. Surely it would not take long to despatch one besotted servant girl and a traitorous second in command…

As she went she did not see one of her newly appointed 'advisors' watching from the shadows, a deep frown upon his face.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

**Date : 02.06.2014**

**Title : The Hassansins' Secret**

Author : ElaineDex

**Chapter : 17 of ?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Zolm/OC**

**Warnings : Some Sexual Content, Romance, Angst, Maybe Some Strong Language.**

**Spoilers : Possible references to Prince of Persia : The Sands of Time.**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. This plot and any O/C's are mine.

**Summary : (AU) The Hassansins take on a mission that leads to the discovery of a secret from their past, one that could change their futures forever and Zolm finds out that maintaining emotional detachment isn't always quite that easy.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had a plan…of sorts… and as Sharad, Zarina's real birth mother, started work on something that would hopefully counteract the effects of the spell that her daughter had worked upon Zolm, Setam carefully avoided looking anywhere aside from Dasmine's face as she adjusted the laces on the bodice of the pale blue gown that she had changed into, arranging them to show off a generous amount of her ample bosom.

"You're certain you wish to do this?" he asked for not the first time since she had suggested her part in the plan.

"Yes…" Dasmine replied, and she was. She liked to think that she knew Zolm, perhaps better than he sometimes knew himself and certainly better than anyone else knew him and for that reason alone she had faith that he wouldn't hurt her.

Dasmine's father, who was stood next to Setam, gave her a look that clearly showed that he hoped that she knew what she was doing and she was about to tell him that it was alright when he produced a small dagger from his belt and held it out to her.

"Secrete this in your gown…just in case…" he paused as Dasmine shook her head.

"No Father…I will not give him any reason to distrust me further…"

"But if your plan goes awry you could use it to buy yourself some time…re-open the healing wound you said he has…slow him down…Zolm is dangerous…"

"No…" Dasmine shook her head, her long, dark curls bobbing with the action and her Father sighed. His daughter had always been wilful, especially where the Hassansin leader was concerned and but for the respect that he himself held for Zolm and knowing of the bond between the man and Dasmine, he would have refused to let her play any part in this trap that they were setting.

He exchanged a look with Setam and tucked the dagger back into his own belt, nodding at Dasmine once before saying, "I will return to the young ones…ensure they remain in their quarters. The women know to stay out of sight."

Setam rested a hand on the older mans' shoulder in thanks for a moment before he was left alone with Dasmine and she held up a hand before he could speak.

"If you ask me once more if I am certain…" she trailed off, leaving her threat hanging and Setam's mouth twitched though he did not fully smile.

"Come then, we must get into position; I sense that they are nearing."

Dasmine shivered, but ignoring her apprehension she followed Setam to await Zolm and the other Hassansins in the courtyard, the gates opened in readiness.

OoOoOoO

Zolm narrowed his eyes as he saw up ahead that the Lair gates were already open despite the fact that they had not yet given the signal. Still, it mattered not. He dug his heels into his horses' sides and spurred the animal on. The sooner he killed the traitors the sooner he could return to…

His thoughts trailed off.

Return to what? The palace? The Queen? He belonged with neither…did he?

He frowned as his horse thundered onto the hard compacted sand of the courtyard ground, the other Hassansins following close behind and he grinned wickedly as he caught sight of Setam and Dasmine stood side by side by the doors that led into the Lair.

Dismounting, he unsheathed his scimitar and looked at Setam before raking his eyes over the shapely form of the small woman at his side.

"You have decided to face your fate head on…brave…" he commented, his voice low, but full of menace.

"I…_we_…have done nothing wrong…" Dasmine replied, holding his gaze and Zolm sneered in response, his eyes flicking back to Setam for a moment, but his Second merely returned his stare unflinchingly.

"Which of you wishes to die first? I will be gracious enough to allow you to choose," Zolm said, swirling his scimitar once, almost lazily, seeing out of the corner of his eye how his men dismounted and came to stand in a row behind him.

Dasmine eyed the other Hassansins with a look that she hoped portrayed her innocence, hers _and _Setam's and then slowly turned her head to look at Zolm's Second in Command and with a barely perceptible nod of her head they moved almost as one to set their plan into motion.

Zolm rarely showed surprise and this occasion was no different and other than the slight rising of one eyebrow he made no other outward signs as Dasmine and Setam broke apart and ran to opposite ends of the courtyard, disappearing within the Lair.

With the tip of his blade, Zolm pointed in the direction Setam had gone.

"Do not kill him…that pleasure will be mine…" he growled and as his men moved to follow their fellow Hassansin, Zolm turned in the direction that Dasmine had gone, a smile creeping onto his face. He would enjoy this…

OoO

Dasmine fled through the dimly lit hallways of the Lair as fast as her short legs would carry her, determined that she would at least make it to her goal before Zolm caught up to her. She had been so sure earlier that he would be the one to follow her, but what if she was wrong? What if he sent the others…would that be better…or worse?

Her heart beat so loudly in her breast that she was surprised the sound wasn't echoing off of the walls and she found her mouth had gone dry even as she darted into the training room that had been her destination and she ran to the far wall, flattening her back against it as she waited.

He didn't keep her waiting long and her breath hitched as Zolm appeared in the archway.

OoO

As the other Hassansins entered the dining hall, they halted as they saw Setam stood with Sharad before the fire place and though this was unprecedented, they had their orders and they readied their weapons…

"My brothers," Setam began, "I will not fight you, but I need you to hear me first…"

"We have our orders," Ghazab answered and Sharad stepped forward, holding the page that Setam had torn from the Queen's book of magic at the palace.

"You must listen to him…not just for Zolm's sake, but for the sake of us all…" she said.

OoO

Zolm wondered what Dasmine was up to. Though his memory was decidedly sketchy where the girl was concerned, he somehow sensed that she knew her way around the Lair and to find that she had headed to somewhere with no way to escape him made him suspicious. He looked around and saw no weapons…and unless she had something concealed within that tight fitting bodice of hers…

A memory stirred in his mind and he let his eyes wander over her appreciatively for a moment, until she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked and he growled and stepped closer.

"In a hurry to die for your betrayal, little one?" he asked, lifting one hand and Dasmine stiffened as a black Viper slid from beneath his sleeve and she swallowed hard and flattened her back even more against the wall as though it could somehow absorb her and she could disappear.

As the Viper's head rose, it's beady eyes fixing upon her, Dasmine was careful not to move again, her eyes remaining fixed upon Zolm as she said, "You are going to let your…pet…kill me? I would have thought that you would have wanted that pleasure yourself…"

Zolm did not reply, merely angled his head to one side, watching as the snake stretched closer toward her. She was so familiar to him and yet something would not let him acknowledge why and when he tried he felt that it was somehow wrong…

"You showed me how to defend myself in this room," Dasmine said then, trying to keep the panic from her tone, "I demand that you fight me now…if I am going to die I want to die by your sword, not being poisoned by one of…those…" and her eyes flicked to the snake.

Zolm frowned as another memory stirred and he could not help the sliver of admiration he felt at her display of bravery…however stupid it was…and he wondered again what game she was playing.

Raising his arm he let the Viper slither harmlessly onto one of the wooden beams above and then reached to pull a long dagger from his belt, flipping it so that he held the tip, presenting her with the hilt.

"Come then, let us be done with this…" he said, shedding his cloak and discarding his scimitar to pull from his belt the matching dagger to the one he had given her, just as she had hoped he would.

He had to remember…he had to…

End of Chapter 17


End file.
